Pillars of Strength
by Skywa1ker
Summary: Ash Ketchum returns to Kanto after his journeys in Unova. A bizarre sequence of incidents set him into a new kind of adventure. With Masters League four years away, can he meet the requirements in the midst of his newest responsibilities? Follow him in his quest to become the greatest Pokémon Master.
1. The Viridian Born

This may be the first fiction with Ash x Yellow or I'll try Ash x Anabel. But it's not completely Ash x Yellow. Remember shippings haven't been decided yet. But they will share a close relationship. I'm a beginner writer, so show mercy.

**Ages :  
**Ash: 17  
Anabel: 17  
Gary: 17  
Yellow: 8

The remaining character's ages could be easily calculated relatively.

* * *

**The Viridian Born**

* * *

"Well, this is it folks. Just like the last time, I don't have to declare the results. The Sinnoh Champion Cynthia is down to her last Pokémon, her infamous Garchomp, while the Kanto and Johto Champion Lance on the other hand still has four Pokémon left in his arsenal, and his Dragonite still seems pretty much fit to take on Cynthia's Garchomp. Is there no limit to this Kantonian's power."

Cynthia gritted her teeth. She hated the MCs blabbering at times like these. But she was in no position to oppose his words as her Garchomp stood panting on the ground, tired and powerless to fly. Just some ten feet up in the sky, Dragonite levitated majestically over Garchomp, waiting for its master's command.

"Dragonite, finish this with Hyper Beam." A blinding flash and a loud boom later, the dust cleared to reveal Cynthia's Garchomp fainted on the ground.

"Garchomp is unable to battle, Dragonite wins. The champion of the Inter Regional Master's League is Lance of the Kanto Region."

Cynthia pulled out a Poke ball from under her dark jacket and Garchomp disappeared in a red flash. She walked onto the middle of the field and shook hands with Lance. That was a good battle Lance, decisive victory….yet again. But I shall not lose in out next confrontation."

"We'll see about that…..Cynthia," Lance half smirked, shaking her hand.

"Hmph…" Cynthia grinned and walked away. The crowd jeered wildly for their champion.

"Folks, with this we end the Inter Regional Master's League. We heartily thank the Sinnoh administration and its people for hosting this legendary event," Charles Goodshow, the president of the Pokémon International League said out loud through the mic placed in front of him. "The next Master's league will be held four years later as usual, but next time at the Indigo Plateau in Kanto. Till then let the light of Arceus shine upon all of us. Farewell."

Fireworks lit up, signaling the end of the tournament and Lance was shown holding the huge trophy with Good show.

Somewhere in the region of Unova a raven haired trainer watched all of this on a TV, in a Pokémon centre. A determined look in his eyes, foresaw his probable future.

"Ash, you're Pokémon are all healed up."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," Ash took the six poke balls and minimized the balls before placing them on their respective spots on his belt. "Did you see Iris and Cilan anywhere?"

Nurse Joy's eyes saddened a little bit. She pulled out a note from her apron pocket and handed it out in front of Ash. "Ash, here's a note for you."

"For me?" He took the piece of parchment into his hands and read through it.

_Ash,_

_By the time you're reading this, I'll be long gone. I realized that what was said last night were our true feelings and while I wish I could take back what I said, I just can't change how I feel about you. It truly hurts Ash, and even if you do act like a kid at times… what I said last night wasn't any better._

_I promised that I would stick by you throughout your Conference match-ups and I have. But even if you want to still be my friend, I just can't accept that. I can't be your friend knowing how I feel about you. Your kindness is just another way of hurting me even though you don't mean it… So I have to leave your side._

_I'm sorry for your loss against Cameron yesterday in your match. Well, at least you could make it to the Top 8 in the Unova League Conference. I hope you make it back home to Kanto safely._

_Goodbye Ash,_

_Iris_

"Iris…" Ash murmured under his breath turning away from Joy. She was gone. He almost couldn't believe that Iris was gone. She had just up and ditched him. What kind of friend did that?! Misty, May, Max, Brock and Dawn had never done that to him before. They always stuck by him till the very end. It was… so hard for him to believe that Iris, someone he had become very close to, had done that.

'_But then again, last night I wasn't such a good friend either…'_

* * *

_Flashback_

_It had been the night after the battle had ended between Ash and Cameron. He had lost, losing his chance to advance as Unova's champion. He had dealt with loses before, sure but the fact that he had lost still had hurt his pride. Unova's league challenge was by far one of the toughest he had come across but he thought for sure he had had a chance of winning it._

_And now…_

'_It's official: I'm not going to become a champion at the rate I'm going. I've gotta be cursed or something. That's the only explanation I can come up with.'_

_He had been in his bed since arriving at the hotel after he had to drop off his Pokemon at the center and since then he hadn't left his room._

"_Hey Ash," Iris said coming into the room and standing over his bed. Ash didn't bother to turn to her._

"_Me and Cilan are gonna go check out this pretty cool café out here. Wanna come?"_

"_No thanks."_

_He could've sworn he felt a pulse of annoyance be emitted from her but shrugged it off. She walked closer and took a seat at the edge of his bed. "Come on, Ash. I know you're awake. Quit being such a kid and come with us."_

_Didn't she get that he didn't want to do anything? "I'm not hungry."_

"_Come on, Ash. It'll get your mind off what-"_

_Ash finally sat up, turning his back away from her and giving her an annoyed and frustrated glare. "Iris would you just shut up and leave me alone!"_

_Iris didn't like his response at all. After a second to register that he had just snapped at her, the young girl stood up and glared right back at him with just as much intensity. "What's your problem Ash?!"_

"_I don't want to go out to some stupid restaurant with you and Cilan! I just want to be left alone!"_

"_I'm just trying to help you out!"_

"_Well you shouldn't!" He shouted, finally letting lose all his pent up frustration. "Maybe it didn't sink in for you yet but I don't need your stupid help!_

_Iris rolled her eyes. "Oh and just let you lay about in your bed feeling sorry for yourself over your lose to Cameron? Weren't you happy for him that he had won?"_

_Happy that he had won? How was he supposed to be happy for him when he had just lost against a trainer he knew he could have beaten? How was he supposed to be happy about a step back from making it to the Finals and becoming the Champion, or at the very least make the Top 4 like he had in the Sinnoh League?_

_Ash looked away from Iris and snorted. "Like you can understand how I feel."_

"_What makes you think that I don't understand?"_

_Ash turned his gaze back to her and snapped. "Because you don understand! You don't understand how it feels to lose a regional competition for the fifth straight time! You don't understand what its like to carry that around in your head all the time! You don't understand that that it's just a step backwards from achieving the one thing you wanted ever since you were a kid growing up in a small, out of nowhere town like mine! You don't know anything about how I feel Iris, so quit trying to pretend that you do!"_

_Ash was so angry, so frustrated that he didn't see that Iris was visibly shaking, nor that her eyes were hidden from his view. He didn't see what kind of emotions that were running rampant in her open as a book eyes._

_And he hadn't seen what would come next._

_The door to their hotel room opened and for a quick moment Ash glanced out to see Cilan walk inside, worry obviously etched onto his face._

"_Iris what's taking so long? Is Ash going to-"_

_He wasn't sure how it happened, but Ash suddenly felt a sharp stinging impact with his left cheek, sending his head out left as far as his body allowed. He had been so taken aback by the suddenness of it that Ash was dumbstruck. He brought his hand up to his cheek and flinched when he pressed his fingertips against his cheek before pressing his palm down._

_In his left eye's peripheral vision he saw a dark-skinned hand which was shaking slightly. He turned his whole head back to place and gawked at Iris, who had tears running down her eyes and were filled with anger and… pain?_

"_Iris… did you just…?"_

"_I don't know how you feel?" Iris repeated, confusing Ash even further. "I don't know how you feel… HOW DARE YOU EVEN SAY THAT TO ME?! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT IF ANYONE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND HOW WHO FEELS IT'S YOU!"_

"_I don't know what's going on but that was just uncalled for, Iris." A voice said which Ash registered as Cilan's. "We all just need to-"_

"_SHUT UP CILAN!" Iris practically screamed, cutting off the Pokemon Coinsurer in an instant before re-directing her focus towards Ash._

"_How could you ever say that to me Ash? I know exactly how it feels to lose to someone stopping you from achieving your dreams. I know what it's like to carry that around like a sack of overbearing weight, like you just wanna scream and just quit while you're ahead and save yourself from further disappointment. To just go home… I KNOW! And you know what else Ash, I also know how it feels to be disappointed by the person who you've had feeling for since you first met!"_

_Ash blinked, the emotional confusion in his mind was running at fifty miles a minute. "What do you mean like me? I already know that you do! We're friends aren't we?!"_

_Iris' face was turning red. "You… you just…you don't even... YOU'RE SUCH A KID!"_

"_What?"_

"_I can't believe you're so dense! How is it that you keep missing it? How do you not get it?! I can't even tell if it's out of the fact that you're so incomparably dense or out of sheer stupidity anymore!"_

_What the heck was she talking about? Being dense? What did that have to do with anything she was saying about having feelings for a person-_

_Iris stopped for a moment, looking at him in angry satisfaction that it was dawning on him. "Yeah that's right! I like you! I've always liked you! I've liked you since we first met! It's half the reason why I journeyed around Unova with you for so long!"_

_Ash's eyes widened._

_She… liked him?_

_He watched as Iris went from being angry into being sad, hurt and insecure girl, something he didn't think was even in her. This was a side of Iris he had never seen before, heck two sides of her he had never seen before._

_Tears fell from her eyes as she curled her hands into small fists at her side. Her Axew popped out of her long and thick purple hair with a worried look, signaling Ash that she was a really hurt._

"_At first… I just thought it was a dumb crush… but as time passed… I-I… It became something… I knew was there but… refused to actually accept. I was… afraid of how… you would react. I didn't… I wanted us to stay friends… and so I buried it in my heart, refusing to acknowledge it as we traveled."_

_She lowered her head, hiding her eyes away from his stunned gaze as she struggled to regain whatever little composure she had left, as if she was ashamed of looking him in the eyes._

"_But I couldn't… so I promised myself that I'd tell you… after you won the conference… but now…"_

_Face paling, Ash flinched as Iris stopped shaking and brought her arm up to her face, rubbing her eyes and cheeks with her sleeve before looking back at him with renewed intense anger. "I just realized… I was only kidding myself! As if you could ever understand or even accept how I feel! And even after I…I just can't do it anymore!"_

_She turned and ran. She ran past Cilan and out the hotel suite._

"_Iris wait!" Cilan called out. "Ash we have to go after her!"_

_Ash didn't physically respond. He just stood there, watching the door which Iris had just ran out of to stun for words or even to move. He didn't even notice Cilan leave to go after their friend._

"_Iris…"_

_Flashback Ends_

* * *

"Pika."

Ash opened his eyes and turned to Pikachu, how was on his shoulder with a worried expression. "Pikachu."

He quickly put up a fake smile to ease his Pokemon's worry. "I-I guess they'll c-call me later. Did they leave their phone number or anything for me?"

Nurse Joy shook her head. "I'm sorry but they didn't leave anything like that for me to give to you. However the boy Cilan said that he was going to go with Iris to be sure she was okay and that he'd call you later."

"I… I see."

Pikachu's ears fell, sensing the sadness in his trainer's heart. "Pika Pi."

Ash placed a hand on Pikachu's head and petted lightly. "I-It's okay buddy. It was dumb of me to think they'd stick it out with me back to Kanto after everything that had happened. It looks like we'll just have to go back home on our own.

"Chhaaaa…"

Nurse Joy lowered her head, feeling terrible for having to drop that on the young man's shoulders. "Shall I… book your flight ticket back to Kanto for you, Ash?"

Ash shook his head. "No thank you."

"Aren't you going back to Kanto?"

"Y-you see, I can't afford a flight ticket. So, I guess I'll head on back by the sea route."

"But the cruise back to Kanto will take longer," Nurse Joy said. "I thought you had told me that you had come here to Unova via flight."

"Yeah I did, but that was when I came with professor Oak, he paid for it. I can't possibly ask him again. Anyway, I have a few errands to run by in Unova. Then I'll go back to Kanto." Ash waved and walked away, "Thanks for every thing Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy looked at the boy sympathetically, "Good luck Ash."

* * *

_Two Months Later – Somewhere in Unova_

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt at maximum power."

"Pikaachuuuuuuuu!" The electric attack shot forth and struck at the Pokemon that Ash and Pikachu were doing battle with. It staggered and fell to the ground.

"Braaa...i...!"

As smirked as he pulled out an unused Poke Ball before hurling it at the downed Pokemon. "Poke ball go!"

It tapped against the Pokemon's body, levitating back some before opening up. The Pokemon was enveloped in a red light before it was absorbed into the ball and the ball closed shut. It fell on the ground and began to shake for a moment before it stopped; the release switch in the center of the ball's facing flashed red one last time before dying down.

Ash smirk broke into a grin. "Yeah!" He picked up the now stable Poke Ball. "We did it, Pikachu! I caught a-"

*Ring ring ring ring*

"What the..." Ash picked up his Pokédex/Pokégear and pressed the green button.

"Hello Ash! Good to see you again," a voice through the phone said.

"Oh! Hey Professor Oak what's up?"

"It's been a while since the Unova League ended Ash. When do you plan on coming back to Kanto Ash? You're mother is worried sick about you since you haven't even called her since then."

"I'll be back soon. I just finished catching a few Unova Pokémon that I was dying to have since the League."

"Hmm... which Pokémon might I ask" Oak asked smiling curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see. I'll be heading back now so go ahead and tell mom that I'll be back soon."

*Click* (Call closed) Ash put his Pokégear away and pulled out another ball.

"Charizard come on out!" The ball opened in mid air and released Ash's Charizard.

"**Rarrrrrr..."**

"Let's go, Charizard. It's time we head on back to the Kanto Region," he said getting on to his fire type with Pikachu. "Fly."

* * *

_Two Days Later - Somewhere in the Viridian Forest_

"Mommy. I'm going to the forest." a small girl around the age of six. She had yellow hair with a pony-tail, and wore a black shirt under a yellowish orange sleeveless dress.

"Yellow, did you have your breakfast?" a voice sounded from the kitchen of the humble cottage.

"Yes mommy."

Yellow picked up her straw hat an adjusted it on her head, effectively covering her ponytail, which made her look like a small boy. She walked out of the house.

"It's Viridian forest! Thanks Charizard, take a break," Charizard took a steep dive towards the forest and levitated over a cluster of trees, taking care not to cause any forest fires, Ash jumped from it's back and skillfully landed on the ground. "Charizard return."

"It's been a while Pikachu. I really missed the Viridian forest. Wonder now Pidgeot is doing."

"Pi"

Ash took a deep breath of the forest's fresh air and walked his way through the lush grass. "Pidegeoooot!...Pidgeooot!"

"Pikachu...Pika...Pikachuu"

Their two voices echoed through the forest as they called out for their old friend. A few Spearow flew over the duo, and then a huge Fearow made its way cutting through the air, trailing its pre evolved forms. They were well below their normal flying altitude.

"Pikachu, you remember that Fearow, it must be the same one that Pidgeot defeated a few years back. Why is it flying this low?...Some Pokémon must be in trouble then, let's go." with that Ash and Pikachu sprinted off in the direction of Fearow.

"Pikapi!" called out, and ran off in another direction.

"Huh?"

Ash ran behind Pikachu towards the sound. Several feet away, many Spearow were circling the sky in a weird pattern. Their leader Fearow was diving back to back, attacking a yellowish figure on the ground. The yellow figure, apparently a boy was covering under his hat.

"It's a boy!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash's eyes widened, "Fearow is now using Aerial Ace!"

Ash ran towards the scene as fast as he could, pulling out a pokeball. But it was too late, the Fearow made its mark. A huge explosion scattered dirt and dust everywhere. The dust cleared and Ash saw the boy fainted on the ground. "Are you okay?!" Ash yelled kneeling by his side. No response.

"Pii..." Pikachu tugged Ash's shirt hard. Ash turned his head to where Pikachu was pointing. The Fearow was diving back, this time with the whole flock.

"This brings back memories," Ash said weakly, "Aren't ya gonna protect me pikachu?..." he Asked Pikachu in a sarcastic tone.

"Pikchuuu!" It let out a Thunder Bolt, this time at Ash.

"Oh well (Puff), I was just joking," Ash recovered and threw out a pokeball, "Braviary, Brave Bird!"

"Brav..." the majestic bird materialized and let out an intimidating cry, it took off into the sky, gaining momentum. Bursting out white and blue flames it swept past all the Spearow, completely ignoring them and made a devastating hit on Fearow's throat. The target flinched momentarily and fell to the ground unconscious, instantly. The remaining Spearow were either struck by shockwaves of attack or were scared away.

Braviary flew back to its master's side and perched on Ash's shoulder.

"Good work Braivary," Ash congratulated his new Unovan flying type, "I want you to patrol the skies and look for this Pokémon." Ash pulled out his Pokédex and showed Pidgeot's picture.

"Brav.." it nodded and took off.

"Now about this kid, what is he doing in this forest?" Ash pulled out yet another pokeball. "Oshawott, I choose you."

"Oshaawat..!"

"I want you to use water gun on his face, just sprinkle."

*squirt...squirt*

"Hmm...he's unconscious." Ash checked for any sign of wounds, "Just unconscious, perhaps he need some rest. But what is he doing in this forest all alone. He doesn't even look like a trainer."

"Brav...Brav.." Braivary flew down and stood on the ground.

"Braviary! You're back? Did you find Pidgeot?" Braivary nodded a no.

"How strange. Pidgeot should been guarding the viridian forest." Ash glanced at the fainted Fearow on the ground, "I cannot let Fearow fly freely without Pidgeot keeping an eye out. I might as well capture Fearow." with that Ash tossed an empty pokeball at Fearow, which was instantly captured in it.

"Oshawatt return! Sceptile I choose you!" The forest Pokémon materialized. "Sceptile do you think you can carry this boy up to Pallet town?"

"Sceptile..." it nodded.

"Good, then let's go" Pikachu jumped on Ash shoulder and Sceptile lifted Yellow in its arms. "Oh! And Braviary, I want you to keep patrolling Viridian forest, look for any sign of Pidgeot. Return to Pallet Town and get me some good news."

"Brav..va" it nodded and flew away.

*Knock...Knock*

"Mom...I'm back?" Ash knocked the door. No response. "May be she is with professor Oak." he said looking at Sceptile.

Ash climbed the stone steps to the Lab closely followed by Sceptile and fainted Yellow. He knocked the door twice. A few seconds later Tracy opened, a wide smile on his face. "Ash! Long time no see. Come... Bwaaaaa"

"Ash! My baby!" Delia pushed Tracy out-of-the-way and embraced Ash in a rib crushing hug.

"M-mom...c-can't breathe."

"Sorry honey..." Delia apologized sheepishly, her eyes then fell on Yellow, "Sceptile, who are you carrying?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Mom, let's get inside, I'll explain every thing."

..

..

..

..

The night fell, the group were at Ash's place. It was raining heavily outside. Yellow was asleep in Ash's room in his bed. Mr. Mime had cooked the four people some food. Oak, Tracy, Delia and Ash had a satisfactory dinner and were seated in the hall. A fire blazed in the fire-place warming the entire room. Oak was reading some research papers, Tracy sat lazily on the couch, his eyes half closed, Delia sat in the opposite couch and Ash lay tiredly beside her, with his head on her lap.

"So, you found him fainted in the forest eh?" Professor Oak asked thoughtfully.

"But what is kid doing in Viridian forest?" Tracy asked. "His parents must be really worried."

"By the looks of his clothing, he seems to be from a nearby village, a village closer to the forest." Delia said, running her hand through Ash's hair.

"I know a few villages near the Viridian forest," Professor Oak said in an elderly tone. "Our champion Lance was also from a village in viridian. This kid must've wandered off into the forest. It isn't safe there."

"Huh? Why? Why isn't it safe in Viridian?" Ash asked curiously.

"There were sightings of a wild Dragonair rampaging in the forest," Tracy replied "The forest rangers have recorded a several cases of forest fires caused by its rampage."

Ash closed his eyes thinking. *A wild Dragonair? I didn't see one when I was there. But then Pidgeot was missing too, I hope nothing happened to it. I shouldn't have left Braviary there...Nah..he can take care of himself.*

Ash shook off the thoughts and rested, enjoying the tingling sensation caused by Delia's hands.

"Ash it's been a while since you last came back to Pallet Town. Every time you come back you stay only for a few days. Is there any new region that you plan to go next?"

"Good question Delia," Professor Oak put down his papers.

"Hmm..." Ash got up sat on the couch, "I've recently heard some stuff about Inter Regional Master's league. What's that professor?"

Professor Oak grinned. "Ah, so you've heard about it. Tracy care to explain?" he looked at his assistant.

Tracy cleared his throat, "Yes sir, you see Ash, Inter Regional Master's League is a tournament amongst the champions and elite four's of all the regions. It is held every four years by the Pokémon League. All the Elite Fours and Champions of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and even Unova compete in the league. It is a very rigorous tournament. Only the best of the best can stand a chance in it. Many people consider the champion of the tournament as the true Pokémon Master. That place was held by Lance for several years now. Even the rank of a region is determined by this tournament."

Ash wide eyed at the information he just gained, never did he, in the past six years of his training, know about the mere existence of such a tournament. Master's league. "So, you say that you have to be an Elite four of your region to even participate in Master's league?" Ash sounded crest fallen.

"Precisely," Professor Oak replied, "Not only that, besides being an elite four you have to finish your Pokédex."

"Finish my poke-dex? What that does mean?"

"There are 649 Pokémon discovered so far, so you must have finished recording the sightings of every Pokémon, except the legendaries of course."

"B-But that's impossible" Ash blurted out.

"It is possible, and in your case it's more than just possible," Oak assured, "The number of Pokémon you've recorded is quite sizable opposed to what the other trainers under me could. Your habit of using the Pokedex more often was after all a good thing. If my guess is right, you still have to record just about a Hundred Pokémon."

"**A hundred?!"**

"Believe me Ash. It's not a big deal. It's just the matter of time. You still have four more years until the next IRML." Tracy said. "You just have to...travel... all... five... regions... and… an' compete in indigo league once again, become a...champion and then defeat the... Elite Four members. Oh boy!" Tracy chuckled sheepishly.

"Champion?!" Ash eyes widened, "I almost forgot. I have to beat Indigo league first to challenge the elite four, and all I was able achieve till now was get into top 4."

A determined look flashed across Ash's face as he got up from the couch.

"I have some serious training to do"

Several minutes later the door slammed open. The noise of the rainfall increased suddenly. A hooded figure in a black rain coat stepped in sending shivers down Ash's spine.

"Welcome back Gary" Professor Oak greeted.

"Gary!" Ash sighed and exclaimed simultaneously.

"Scared ya Ashy boy?" Gary walked in cockily; he removed the raincoat and revealed his normal attire. "Gramps, I filed a report with Officer Jenny, she's posting the kid's photo every where. Someone related to him is bound to contact us soon."

"Good work Gary"

The window slammed open, this time an eagle entered the house.

"What the..." Gary eyes widened at the sight of humongous bird.

It flapped it's wings to shake off the water from its wet body and perched on the table in front of the fire-place. "Brav...iary"

"I Can't believe my eyes. A-A Braviary."

Gary pulled out his Pokédex, _"Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades."_

"B-But how is this Pokemon in Kanto? It is a Unova Pokemon," Gary looked stunned.

Suddenly all eyes turned to Ash.

"Heh... heh."

* * *

**A/N -**

The character Yellow is from Pokemon adventures. I liked her very much. I'm discontinuing my old story - 'Battlefield' and starting out this new one. I'm trying to write this based on the same theme though. I thought, 'Battlefield' lacked the humph and it was too much OOC.

How was the first chapter?

Inter Regional Pokemon League basically my idea. It gives enough time for Ash to attain a good age and some maturity. Increase his skills Ash will not be the only main character in the story though. I will concentrate equally on Yellow and Gary.

Shipping: Hmm...I don't know. I'll bring in Anabel at one point or another. It won't be Ash x Misty though, as I have different plans for that mermaid.

Criminal Organizations: Team Rocket and ...surprise. If you understood it, don't spoil the surprise for others.

**Deoxys**


	2. A Devastated Village

**A Devastated Village**

* * *

"Ash! Explain this at once!" Professor Oak demanded, awed at the sight of the unknown Pokemon.

"This pokemon's name is Braivary, a Unova Pokemon that I caught after the Conference ended," Ash got up from the couch, "I left him at the Viridian Forest as a temporary guard and to search for Pidgeot."

The sound of foot steps on a wooden floor interrupted their conversation. A short yellow figure, with an abnormally large hat staggered down the stairs from Ash's room.

"Looks like our young guest is up," Professor Oak whispered. Yellow was asleep the entire time since her blackout. Her cowboy like attire was partially drenched in dirt. Delia tried to clean them, but she couldn't change her dress as she didn't have a six-year-old boy's clothes in her possession.

Rubbing his eyes and adjusting the hat Yellow yawned. Getting down the wooden steps, she looked around her surrounding in surprise and confusion. It looked like a brick-built house, neat and decorated. It even had its own fire-place. "W-Where am I?" she stammered

Delia smiled at Yellow's sweet and innocent voice, "You're at the Ketchum residence, here in Pallet Town."

"W-What?!"

"That's right," Gary said. He gestured to Ash. "Ash here rescued you from a Fearow and then found you unconscious. So mind tellin' us who you are? And what you were doing in the forest without any Pokemon?"

"My name is Yellow, Yellow de Viridian Grove," Yellow introduced herself, she then looked around, "Where is Fearow-chan?"

Ash eyes lit up. Chan was used at the end of a name of an affectionate person. "Fearow-chan!" Ash gasped in shock. "Y-You know that Fearow? And why are you calling him -chan?"

"Fearow-chan always rescues villagers from trouble, he's my good friend too," Yellow said, then her voice turned sad, "Dodu-suke, Ratty and I were playing, when suddenly Fearow-chan came out of nowhere, it had this weird black aura. Then he attacked me."

"Hmm…" Ash pulled out Fearow's pokeball and eyed it suspiciously. The last time Ash saw this Fearow, it was after his Pidgeot's throat. They had a fearsome battle for air superiority. Ultimately Pidgeot defeated Fearow and Ash left it as the guardian of Viridian forest. However, that was almost five years ago, leaving a lot of room for things to have changed. "Are you sure Fearow was a good pokemon? I even saw it attack you!"

"Sure I'm sure Fearow-chan is a good pokemon," Yellow nodded vigorously, defending the Pokemon like one would defend a friend. "He just needed some friends."

"Needed friends... yeah sure," Ash said sarcastically, images of a huge flock of angry and hostile Spearow trailing a frightening Fearow flooded his mind. "You're playing with Dodu-su... Dodrio and Rattata? Are you a trainer?"

"What's a trainer?"

Ash and Gary's sweat dropped. "Trainers are people who capture, train and battle with Pokemon," Gary enlightened the young 'boy'.

"That's terrible," Yellow gasped, covering her mouth with her hands in shock. "How could someone even think of hurting a Pokemon?"

"..."

"..."

"Bravi...ary...brav brav" Braivary was getting restless. It flapped it wings to gain Ash's attention, a sober look was plastered on his face. "Brav-braviry-ary-ayry-brav."

"Calm down buddy," Ash turned to his flying type, "You didn't find Pidgeot. So what's the rush about?"

"Braivary is asking you to follow him, it wants to show you something," Yellow said unexpectedly.

Several mouths fell ajar. This was insane. First, this boy who sounds a lot like a small girl, doesn't know what a Pokemon trainer is. Yet plays and gives nicknames to some random Pokemon, and on top of that he talks to Pokemon too!? "Y-you can understand Pokemon?" Oak stammered.

"Sure, I can read their thoughts and memories," Yellow replied matter of fatly.

"B-But how?" Ash asked in surprise. The only person he thought could understand or speak with Pokemon was Anabel of the Battle Frontier."Who else in your village can do that?"

"Uncle Wilton can talk to Pokemon too. But he stays in another village," Yellow replied.

"Exactly how many villages are there in the Viridian area," Gary asked frustrated. He'd been reading the news about them in the Kanto Today, for the past few weeks.

"Many," Professor Oak said. "Maybe more than several villages. Just last week another village was destroyed by a wild Dragonair, and guess what there was a pokemon-speaker in that village too."

Braviray perched patiently on the table, listening the humans blabber. But soon a nerve began to twitch in its head. Everytime it wanted to say something to Ash, the topic got diverted. It was about cause a ruckus again, but stopped when Ash turned to it with a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Braivary, I forgot, let's go to the place you wanted to show me."

"I'll come too," Yellow volunteered.

'That's a good idea," Professor Oak said, "Since Yellow lives in the forest, he can show you around."

"He!" Yellow exclaimed. Every body eyed Yellow confusedly. "N-nothing" she chirped,

*They think I'm a boy.*

"I presume you'll be flying," Gary stated, he then tossed two rain coats at the duo. "Take those, it's still raining heavily."

Ash put on his blue raincoat and buttoned it up, a few moments later a muffled voice was heard from the rustling sound of Yellow's raincoat. She was completely engulfed by the green fabric Gary gave her. A few seconds later, she managed to get her head out through the neck hole, and gasped for breath. "Ash-sama, this is too big."

"Mister dumb researcher, how could you think that your raincoat will fit him?," Ash smirked enjoying Gary's irritated looks. Ash then proceeded to help Yellow get the raincoat off her.

"Here," he said smiling, "you wont be needing this, we'll fly together,...in my raincoat."

Yellow felt her cheeks heat up for some unknown reason, "O-okay," she stammered.

* * *

Several minutes later, Ash and Yellow were airborne atop Charizard. The fire/flying type was trailing behind Braivary. Charizard was the only pokemon in Ash's team, who was large enough to fly with two people on its back. It flapped its wings occasionally to maintain altitude. The wind itself was heavy enough to keep it airborne. Ash was sitting on Charizard's long neck with Yellow sitting before him sharing Ash's raincoat.

Yellow awed staring at the majestic dragon on which she was flying. It looked powerful and ferocious, but her heart melted as she read the dragon thoughts. Upon reading Charizard's memories her mind flooded with its images. Severe pain as a young and shy Charmander, an evolved and disrespectful Charmelion, a competitive Charizard, it's master's en ending love, regained respect for Ash, rigorous training, several powerful opponents, unfaltering will power, several victories.

Yellow looked back and forth from Braviary to Charizard, "Ash-sama you have really amazing Pokemon," she said finally.

Ash grinned, "You've been reading Charizard's mind I see," Ash stated non chatedly. Yellow looked embarrassed. "Don't do that again, Charizard doesn't like that one bit, he's got too much personal stuff to spare."

"Okay Ash-sama."

"And please, get rid of that sama, after my name. It feels kinda weird to be addressed like that."

"Oaky Ash," Yellow grinned. "It feels weird calling someone by their first name alone too." Ash and Yellow burst out laughing. A few minutes later Braivary banked left taking Charizard by surprise. Charizard too followed by banking a hard left, and soon Ash and Yellow felt losing altitude. "We're approaching," Ash sounded curious. "Wonder what Braivary wanted to show me?"

Soon Braivary landed into the thick forest, Charizard too floated above the trees, a bit reluctant to land. "What happened?" Yellow asked, as Charizard did not land.

'Rarrrrr'

"You see, this forest is very thick for Charizard to land, his tail may cause a forest fire," Ash said taking off the raincoat and folding it. "We need to jump." With that Ash jumped off into the thick tree cover.

"I-I cannot jump from this height," Yellow sounded scared, "Ash! Are you there?"

A few seconds later Ash popped out from over a tree standing on a branch. "Don't worry Yellow, just jump, I'll catch hold of you."

Yellow's eyes widened. Charizard sounded restless. A few seconds later she reluctantly closed her eyes and jumped from Charizard. A second later she felt her body brush through a few branches before falling into Ash's arms. She recovered and hastily jumped to Ash's side on the same branch on which he was standing. The branch began to swing wildly.

"Woah!" Ash tried to balance, as the branch swayed due to sudden jolt, "aah!" a loud thud scared away a few Pidgey as Ash fell on the ground face first. "N-nice...jump...Y-Yellow...ouch."

"Sorry Ash-sama," she apologized sheepishly, clutching the tree trunk.

* * *

Yellow and Ash walked through the forest with Braivary perched over Yellow's extended arm. Occasionally Braivary chirped to Yellow and she said back something in return. Ash could swear that he heard Braivary chuckle one time. It felt completely weird given Braivary's usually serious attitude and extravagant appearance. "Look at you, you two are good friends already," Ash said cheerily.

"Brave-suke says that he saw a lot of burnt trees ahead, he couldn't see through them so he though of bringing you," Yellow said.

*Oh good! He already gave Braivary a nick name, this kid is really something,* Ash thought.

Several moments later it began getting darker as the tree cover grew blocking the moon, the only source of light. They found their path blocked be a cluster of fallen and burnt trees. It soon became pitch black.

"We need some light," Ash said pulling out his Pokédex. The Pokédex livened up showing options. He browsed through list of Pokemon in hand, out of the six Pokemon on hand the only fire type was Charizard. Ash dialed a number.

* * *

*Ring ring ring ring*

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Professor Oak groaned putting down his cup of tea and getting up. He walked up to the videophone and pressed the receive button.

"Hello...this is Oak laboratory," he said wearily, Professor Oak looked confused when he saw Ash's face partially lit in Pokédex's screen's light. "Hello Ash, wassup?"

"Did I forget my flashlight, I don't seem to find it in my back pack," Ash asked weakly.

Professor Oak looked around. On the table was a grey flash light in the midst of other random stuff, "You sure did."

"Okay, then teleport my Typlosion, I'm leaving Unfezeant's pokeball in volatile mode."

"Sure."

*click* (call closed)

* * *

In a few seconds, Unfezeant's life force disappeared from the pokeball and Typlosion appeared in it. Ash tossed opened the pokeball.

"Rauarr" Typhlosion materialized. Ash looked at his newly evolved fire type. After Cyndaquill evolved into a Quilava, Ash took its training more seriously understanding that his ignorance was the cause for his Pokemon not evolving.

The result was this powerful Typhlosion. Due to its late evolution it managed maintain the agility of a Cyndaquill and gain the power of the volcanic Typhlosion. Making it a reliable Pokemon in Ash's cadre. Ash always seemed to work well with fast and agile Pokemon.

Typhlosion lit up its fiery back flames, vaporizing any drops of rain water. The scene brightened up. "Good work, Typhlosion," There were several burnt trees blocking their path. Most of them were either charred or were on the verge of breaking.

"I think I know this place. But I cannot remember when I came here," Yellow said.

"This place is beyond recognition," Ash said pulling out a pokeball, "We need to clear this mess. Sceptile I choose you." A white flash later, the forest Pokemon stood on the ground with a thud. Sceptile pulled out his signature twig and put it in its mouth.

"Sceptile, razor leaf."

In a swift motion Sceptile sent out several leaves. The razor-sharp leaves soared in the air and slashed through the trees. Black dust clouds came up momentarily and settled down. Sceptile used vine whip and lifted away the remaining wood. The group walked forward through the water puddles.

"Hmm...this looks like some sort of broken hut," Ash said eying a large pile of charred wooded structures, "Yellow, what do you think?...Yellow?,"

Ash looked around, "Where'd he go?"

"Ash!" Heard Yellow's shrill cry. Ash ran in the direction of Yellow's voice. The whole path through which he sprinted was littered with debris of burnt houses and charred crop. A few houses were still burning despite the rain.

"Holy Mew! This place is a mess. The whole village is burnt down to crisp."

He found Yellow knelt before the debris of a burnt house, she was restlessly rummaging through the charred timber. "A-ash" she stopped searching, "T-this is uncle Wilton's house. I hope nothing happened to him"

"Sceptile, Typhlosion search the place," Ash commanded his the two Pokemon. They nodded and skipped away. After a few minutes of searching their cries were heard. "Sceptile..." "Aurrrrr..."

Ash and Yellow ran to the pokemon, and what he saw made his heart shatter into a billion pieces. He felt his own body stunned as he failed to stop Yellow from crying at the corpse. "Dammit, let's get out of this place," he whispered to his Pokemon.

"Scep...tile" Sceptile approached Ash.

"What!" Ash involuntarily yelled at his Pokemon in rage. A small moment of silence lingered between Ash and his loyal grass type, only filled by Yellow's undying cry. The towering forest Pokemon looked stunned as it never saw this of his master. Never was Ash enraged to this extent.

"I-I'm sorry Sceptile," Ash apologized, "I never meant to shout at you. "I just cannot tolerate this violence. How could a Pokemon kill innocent people? There must be someone behind this."

Sceptile's eyes softened in admiration. It slightly bowed to his master shaking off what he said. It then handed Ash something that sorta looked like a fishing rod.

"Y-you found this?" Ash looked at it confusedly. Sceptile pointed a specific part of the object. To the fishing rod was attached a pokeball in the place of a lure. "A poke ball," Ash gasped. "This must belong to him," he looked at the charred body.

His eyes then fell on Yellow. She was silent and her eyes were closed. "Oh! no" Ash yelled lunging to her small form, on checking the pulse he found out that Yellow was just sleeping. "Oh! He's just sleeping."

"Braivary, Typhlosion, Sceptile Return all of you," Ash dematerialized all the Pokemon, "Charizard come on out."

"Rarrrr..."

"Take him back to Oak Ranch." Charizard picked up fainted Yellow and took off.

Ash pulled out his poke-gear and dialed Professor Oak's number.

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the grim ending. It will be better from the next chapter on.

If you liked the chapter share your views. Fav and comment.

**Deoxys**


	3. Future Plans

**Future Plans**

_Ketchum Residence:-_

"Very strong minded, independent, a little naïve," professor Oak said looking at a sleeping Yellow, and smiled at Delia who was caressing Yellow's fore head, "sounds familiar?"

The two looked at Ash and chuckled.

"Hmm…" an amused expression etched on Ash's face.

"Never mind," Gary said, "Don't trouble your little brain. What all granps trying to say is, Yellow will have no problem recovering, he's just in shock. He'll be back to consciousness before you can say Ho-oh."

".."

"Ho-oh," Ash chirped in a sing song tone and smirked at his ex-rival.

"Grr…" Gary rolled his eyes, "I'm outta here."

The trio walked out of the guest room and went down stairs, leaving the sleeping Yellow in Delia's care.

"Pika pika…chuu" the yellow mouse called from the couch, and pressed the TV remote button on, with his paws.

"Huh…what is it Pikachu?" Ash asked looking at the TV screen, which played a news channel.

"Good morning," the news reader said, the scene changed to a forest, "We have our special reporter -Natty in the viridian forest, live, who will be reporting on the situation."

A woman came into the screen with a microphone in her hand. Oblivious to the recording camera she hastily ran her hand through her hair, and brushed out a few twigs. The evidence of the forest's roughness were clear on her face, "I-I hate this place," she said to herself in a disgusted tone.

"Psst – Natty, we're live," the camera man whispered from behind the camera.

"(blink)…(Blink), oh..ow," she looked horrified for a second but recovered instantly, "Oh hello Poke TV viewers," she smiled a big fake smile.

"Thank you Jade. Viewers we're now in the Viridian forest, where yet another Village had been burnt down to the crisp, possibly by the same wild dragonite that destroyed a few other villages earlier, but no evidence of the Pokémon was found at all by the police."

"The police have reported the recovery of at least two seventy two bodies, but the number of casualties still grows. We now have the police chief in charge here to speak to us."

"Chief, what would you say about this violence, have you been able to find the dragonite?"

The chief carefully chose his words, "Nothing can be said about this now. We still need to conduct further investigation."

"What do you plan on doing next?" Natty poked further.

The chief frowned, "The first witness to the incident was, Ash Ketchum, from the town of Pallet….whom we plan on meeting."

Natty's smile grew even wider, "In the anticipation of your answer, we've sent a few of our reporters to Pallet Town."

…

"Oh boy," Ash sighed, "They're calling me a witness!"

"Don't worry Ash," Oak assured, "You know how the reporters are…"

…

The screen now focused back to studio, and the news reader spoke up, "So, you got it folks, Ash Ketchum is a close friend to Oak family and student of professor Oak himself. News reporters not only from our channel but also the others have gathered near Oak laboratory to get some answers from Professor Oak himself, but there seems to be a….problem…"

The screen then showed Pallet Town and then Oak laboratory. The windmill was turning slowly and below it, in front of a locked white door was a mob of reporters, knocking the doors relentlessly and fighting amongst themselves for a chance.

…

Professor Oak gulped twice, as he viewed the huge mob in front of his lab, "I-I shouldn't have told the police at all."

"You're welcome to hide in my room," Ash chuckled, he then frowned and looked at Gary, "Just don't open my closet," he added mockingly, looking at Gary and earned a glare from him.

Professor Oak snuck to the window and peeped through the glass, which over looked the lab, "(sigh)….I think I'll take the offer," he gave a weak smile.

"Graaanps!"

"Ok-Ok, just kidding."

Suddenly Gary's phone rang, he picked it up.

"Hello! It's Tracy here."

Gary tossed the phone to Oak, "Here granps, it's for you."

"Hello Tracy."

"Sir, we have a problem," Tracy spoke up from the lab.

"So I notice."

"I hope you come quick and resolve it."

"Negative."

"**What!" Tracy** yelled horrified, and Oak cut the phone.

"That should scare the guy for a while," Gary chuckled devilishly before receiving a death stare from Delia.

Two hours later, Ash burped after a good deal of rice and farfetched dish.

"Ash learn some manners," Gary instructed.

"Professor don't you wanna eat some?" Delia asked the old man who was sitting near the window with his binoculars.

"Not until, I get back my lab."

Ash got up from his seat and walked up to the window, "Here, I'll clear it for you," he tossed a poke ball out of the window, "Hydreigon, use outrage."

Ash closed the window and got back to his lunch on the table.

Several huge bangs and explosions followed by collective screams later the violence settled. The coast was clear, and Ash returned his Hydreigon. The group went back to the lab and settled inside. Nothing was damaged, save for the wind mill, which was literally vaporized.

* * *

"I still think, Hydreigon could've left the wind mill alone," Oak said for the umpteenth time, in a weak tone.

"What would be fun in it then?" Ash replied.

"You're turning more and more like Gary," Oak said, to which Gary choked on his drink.

Clasping her hands, Delia interrupted in a soft tone, "Samuel, you said you wanted to talk something about Ash career as a pokemon trainer?"

It was true. With the Unova league completed, Ash had left no new league left to compete in. The only region left was Orre, which had no authorized Pokémon league. With all the Gym badges secured, he had to wait an entire year for the league to start and compete in it. Self-training was the only option.

"Oh yes," Oak remembered, "Ash do you have any plans of your own."

"Is there a new region you know?" Ash asked excitedly.

"I would surely know if there were a new region, I being a researcher and all, but I know of none with an authorized Pokémon league."

"Oh…" Ash sounded disappointed.

Gary who was sitting by a computer then spoke up in an unusually friendly tone, "Ash, you should have a plan of your own for your future, just like I did."

"Huh?..."

"Look at your profile," said Gary turning the computer screen to the raven haired trainer.

…

_Trainer Profile_

_**Name**__:- Ash Ketchum  
__**Age**__:- 17  
__**Home Town**__:- Pallet Town, Kanto  
__**Professor In charge**__:- Prof. Samuel Oak,  
Oak Laboratories and reserves  
__**Trainer Level**__:- Lower Veteran  
__**Battling Styles**__:- Highly Unorthodox  
_

_**Achievements**__:-_

_Indigo League – Top 16_

_Orange League - Champion_

_Silver Conference – Top 8_

_Ever Grande conference – Top 8_

_Kanto Battle Frontier – Champion – Offer Declined_

_Lily of The Valley Conference – Top 4_

_Vertress Conference – Top 8_

…

Ash admired his profile for a while until Gary opened his own. Gary's profile was ten times as lengthy and was full of his achievements in his research work. Several awards were also listed in his name, which triggered jealousy.

"Yea, After the Jhoto league I understood that I'd more better of a researcher than a full time battler," Gary said, "Asses your strength and weaknesses, and decide to yourself what you want to have for your profession."

Ash looked at Gary for a second, "Gee Gary…you do plan a lot….."

"Thanks!"

"…a lot of unnecessary things."

"Grr…."

"He's right Ash," Tracy said, "You need to have a long term plan."

Ash looked confused, "B-But why'd I want to do something else, when I'm good at Battling?"

Oak sighed, "Then do something **in **battling, something that can earn your livelihood."

"Like opening a gym may be?" Gary suggested.

Ash thought for a while. He did have good amount of funds in his bank accounts from all the battles he won. But league gave the money only if the trainer's poke dex recorded winning over a comparatively powerful opponent. With all the regions covered he had no plans of his own either. Then the realization occurred to him, he could not live off on his mother's money the rest of his life.

"What should I do?" he asked finally.

"As Gary said, asses your strengths and weaknesses," Tracy reminded, "Your strength is your craving for good opponents and achievements."

"…and you like to help others," Oak said.

"…you are really kind to your Pokémon," Delia added.

"…and you want to train them to badass level," Gary added too.

Ash grinned, "Thank you guys for all those cool words," Ash said, "but I'm still confused as to what I should do. I'd rather not open a gym though. It requires a lot of maintenance and paperwork, Misty is already frustrated, and I like to travel, more."

Gary twirled on the computer chair, "May be talking out about your weaknesses too, may help?"

"like what?" Ash questioned.

"The weakness I think you have is…no proper guidance," Tracy said, "if only you had chance to be someone's apprentice….."

"**That's it!" **Gary fell off from his chair yelling. He hastily recovered and ran to his desk, from under which the researcher pulled out a bag. He placed the bag on the computer desk and zipped it open. For a few minutes he rummaged through the bag scattering several things. A can of deo, an old burger wrap, a magazine, a pair of brown uniform, and some papers later he was still searching the bag.

"Make it fast!" Oak exclaimed in his elderly tone, "Curiosity at this level can kill a man of my age."

Gary pulled out a brown envelope and handed it over to Ash, "A month ago, when you actually finished the Unova league, a girl came to me. I was minding my business in the ranch when….

_Flashback (Gary's POV)_

"_Good work Electivire," Gary appreciated his electric type, "This electric pole should stay up for at least an year."_

"_Hello, would you by any chance be the infamous Gary Oak?" someone called me from behind. The voice was mature but carried a sense of insecurity. I turned around and saw a girl, our age Ash. As usual my Gary instincts followed up._

"_Sure, I am Gary Oak. I see me reputation precedes me," I said a bit proudly._

_She smiled, and said in an even calmer tone, "Oh! No. We just keep a good record of people and do a lot of homework before actually meeting someone. _

_It stabbed me in heart but I paid for my arrogance, "Mind havin' a cuppa coffee wid me?"_

"_Sure," she said._

_I led her to the lab which was empty the time by the way, and we had some coffee._

"_Where do you come from and what do you want me for?" _

"_I'm from Thojo falls but I guess I don't want to give out my name," she said, "I have a message for Ash Ketchum though."_

"_He's not here," I said bluntly._

"_I know. He's in Unova, finished top 8 and is now catching a few new Pokémon."_

_My jaw dropped, "W-wha….how do you know that? How'd you know that he's catching new Pokémon"_

"_Like I said I do a lot of homework. Battle Frontier keeps an eye on their champion."_

"_B-Battle frontier?!" I rose up suddenly from my chair. She's from Battle Frontier! "What do you want Ash for."_

"_Our leader, Brandon's been busy lately with the temple reconstruction work at Snowpoint City Sinnoh. So, for a few more years he cannot assume the roles and responsibilities of leading the group and will not be able to do all the things that he usually did," she said, "Scott thinks it would be a better opportunity for Ash to take over Brandon's duties by becoming a frontier brain."_

"_I-I don't understand, why do you want Ash to do that? I-I mean one of the other brains could help out Brandon, don't you think that would be better?" I asked, "Besides that, I don't think Ash's like to be stuck at a place and keep up a facility."_

"_Exactly. Believe me I know him. Unlike Brandon, all the other brains don't have the ability to shift their Battle Facility or actually travel in it. A new facility is under construction, which is as good the Pyramid, and is built keeping Ash's preferences in mind," she said, "Just give him this letter."_

"_But what if he didn't accept?" I asked her._

"_It shall be seen later," she said "Just give him this letter._

"_Only if you defeat me in battle" I said. My Gary instincts suddenly popping back up._

"_No problem," she smirked and pulled out a poke ball._

_Flashback ends_

Ash just stood there fiddling with the envelope, "Thojo falls huh? It must be Anabel then. I have this letter with me now. Does that mean you lost to her Gary?"

"I couldn't even make my first move, she killed my Electivire with just single meteor mash attack from her Metagross."

"Figures."

"What do you mean?" Gary asked.

"No surprise there bro, she is the second most powerful frontier brain," Ash replied.

"**W-What!**" Gary was taken aback, "S-she was just a girl. Barely our age."

Ash opened the envelope, "It had a medium sized booklet and a letter." Ash opened the letter.

…_._

_Hello Ash, _

_I hope Gary has told you all about the offer. Scott wants you to join us.  
I'm really sorry for your loss at the Vertress conference. I hope you'll do  
better the next time. _

_I personally guarantee you that you'll have a great experience as a  
Frontier Brain. There will be no trouble for your travelling as Scott kept that in mind  
while he built that facility for you, and I'm sure you'll improve a lot._

_Here are a few advantages_

_1. You'll meet great trainers, every single day, unlike your travels, which I'm_

_2. Sure you'll agree._

_3. You'll have access to several training programs and equipment._

_4. Earn a decent income._

_5. And there is no restriction on the number of Pokémon you can carry._

_You'll have the guidance from many veteran trainers, when they visit your facility_

_Reach the Saffron City's sylph co. HQ by 17__th__ sharply at 10 AM. You can find the remaining details of your  
position as brain in the enclosed booklet._

_So, Ash all I wanna say is…think._

_Anabel_

…

"Do you want to join Ash?" Delia asked.

"Hmm…why not? That's the best thing I gotta do now. Anabel said that I'd improve a lot if I became a frontier brain."

"You can leave for Vermilion tomorrow morning," Tracy said.

"But what About Yellow?" asked Ash, "and all the forest incident. Don't you think I should go after all this is over?"

Professor Oak walked up to ash and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Ash, we can take care of the problems here. Yellow will be sent back to his home and, besides that I have a faint suspicion that you'll be back to Viridian in the name of your work."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll understand that later. Just go and pack your bag now."

"Oh my little boy has found a job for himself," Delia said giving Ash a bone crushing hug.

Gary snickered, "Technically the job found him."

* * *

**A/N-**

_Fuck my English and Grammar skills. I'll tried to correct a few, but I'm helpless without my BR. But I didn't have time for that as I typed the story in about two hours just before publishing. _

_Pls comment and let me know how I did in this chapter._

_**Deoxys**_


	4. An Underwater Skirmish

**An Underwater Skirmish**

And there was Ash, on his way to Vermilion city. Well he was going to Vermilion city, but **through **Cerulean city. Long route huh? But he'd have to travel a longer route to hell if he didn't visit his old pal Misty even this summer.

Ash lifted his wristwatch up to his face. Before Ash left Pallet, professor Oak gave him a new invention of his. The device was called Nano-Dex. A miniature form of pokedex, which was designed to fit into a watch. It had several features like 3D hologram video conference, personal pokemon teleporter, GPS Pokenav, mobile phone and Dexter with Artificial Intelligence. Although it was a prototype model, it was almost completely functional.

"Dexter, are you there?" Ash called.

"Sir, always," came a reply in a robotic voice.

A wide grin spread on Ash's face. However, the same could not be said for Pikachu who looked irritated, he personally did not like the new Dexter character. Pikapi asked if Dexter was there for the tenth time in that day.

"Glad to hear," said Ash, "Dexter, Start a video log please."

"The video is recording sir," a beep came from the watch indicating the start of video recording. A 3D hologram of a screen hovered above the watch, and showed Ash's face.

…

_Video Log - start_

"(Clears he throat), it's 5th May and I'm already out on my journey. That might be smallest break I had in Pallet, Just a single day. It was actually my Invitation for Battle Frontier that brought me out so fast. Therefore, I have quite a bit of goals to accomplish this year.

I'm joining the Battle Frontier as its 8th frontier brain, a permanent member and its acting leader, and if time permits I'll finish a mile stone from the long term goal of become a Pokémon master. The milestone is recording the data of remaining one hundred Pokémon not in my pokedex.

I hope the villagers of Viridian can take of themselves and Yellow reaches his home safely.

But for now I'm walking my way through route…

(Dexter: route 3 sir)

Yea, route 3 to cerulean city, to meet Misty.

Well, I went to Pewter city earlier but I didn't get to see Brock there. Apparently, he was gone to Sinnoh to get Doctor Training. Therefore, here I am, a few minutes away from pewter city. I just have six Pokémon with me, Charizard, Sceptile, Typhlosion, Braivary, Hydreigon and Pikachu of course.

(Pikachu: Chaa…)

My elite team. I kept them at the ready in case I meet the thugs who destroyed Viridian Forest. I don't get to carry more than one Pokémon yet, but that's goin' to change soon when I get my battle frontier pokedex, what do you say Dexter?

(Dexter: yes sir. we're approaching Cerulean city)

Thank you Dexter, but you do not have to call me sir all the time.

(Dexter: My blushes sir, thank you. However, I am programmed against that.)

Whatever, we're getting closer. Well, that's the end of this video log…bye.

_Video Log – End._

…

In front of him was a huge dome architecture of the cerulean gym, decorated by a large white seal. However, the decorations were unusually fashionable and extarvagant. Something was up, perhaps a show?

The raven-haired trainer with his pika pal walked upto the sigh board.

"Look Pikachu, there is an underwater ballet show, performed by the three sensational sisters and…..who are those two?"

Dexter livened up automatically, "Sir….that would be Misty Water flower, the Gym leader and her new boyfriend Rudy," the robotic voice said.

"**No way! **Ha-ha" Ash chuckled out of surprise, "Misty's actually got a boyfriend? And her hair- it's really long now. Hmm….why does the name Rudy sound familiar….is it just cuz Gary always speaks rude?" He stared at the picture for a few moments before realization dawned, "No way! He must be the same Orange League gym leader that asked Misty out. Let's go see Pikachu!"

The show had already begun and he could hear cheers from the stands that over looked the convertible pool. Ash walked through the corridor and went towards the stands before the receptionist stopped him.

"You cannot get in without a pass kid," the woman said in a rude tone.

"Kay. I'll buy one, how much does it cost?" Ash asked pulling out his wallet from back pocket.

"Sorry, but the time for ticket sale is up, now get out!"

"But that's my friend performing in there! I need to go watch her."

"Who? The sensational sisters?"

"No it's Misty; I traveled with her for three years."

"Ha! Friend of Misty Water flower? That's really farfetched."

"You gotta believe me!"

The woman frowned and held him by his hand. Pikachu took a battle stance on his four paws and sparked dangerously threatening the receptionist. She tried to drag him out, but in vain, as he was obviously taller and sturdier than she was. Ash stood there motionless and surprised by the receptionist's stupidity.

"Securi-"she was about call when…

"Pikachu use flash!"

"Chuuuuu!"

The vision blinded suddenly as the surroundings turned to brightest of the white lights. It took a few seconds for her to realize that he was gone. Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu ran through the corridor and camouflaged themselves by taking a seat on the other side of the pool amongst a few others. He chose the spot because of the high railing it had, which could hide him perfectly if the receptionist ever tried to track him down.

Unbeknown to him, he was sitting/hiding in the VIP section.

Ash sat there clam, cool, and concentrated his vision on the pool. After several moments, he started registering Daisy's narration.

(Daisy: so the mermaid waits for his savior in the capture of the evil sea Pirate…..)

Ash looked curiously through the glass, into the pool. On a rock formation, under water was sitting Misty, half-naked in her mermaid costume. A fearful expression etched upon her face, which obviously was a part of her role, and she was doing it great. Her Gyarados swam circles around her in the water acting like the Pirate's Pokémon.

Several feet away was a grim looking actor who was dressed in the costume of a Pirate. He was holding a sword in his hand, and was pointing it at Misty.

"My my…if it isn't the good old Ash Ketchum," a voice came from behind.

Ash looked surprised at the voice. It came from a man who was sitting in the seat behind him. He wore a white tuxedo with large black buttons. Two purple ponytails came up from his unique hairstyle. He held a black cane, as an accessory. A battle frontier ID card clipped to his in-shirt.

"T-Tucker!" Ash was thoroughly shocked, "What are you doing here? I-I mean how do you even know about this ballet show?"

The said man chuckled, "Nice to see you Ash, and about my presence here…..you see Misty's sisters and I share a common interest of showing off in the spotlight. It is quite natural that I come to watch the show of theirs, and they do the same for every important Battle I have at the Battle Dome. You could say that we're mutual fans."

They sat in peace for a few minutes and watched the show.

"Hey Tucker I'm about to join the battle frontier, isn't that exciting?"

"So I hear. Welcome aboard."

"Do you by any chance know what kind of Battle Facility Scott has planned for me?"

"I sure do know my child, but in the interests of Scott I intend to keep it a secret. It is for you to see it with your very own eyes. But I can say one thing; it'**s** the most impressive thing I've ever seen built in the field of Engineering."

Ash nodded in response keeping his gaze fixed on the pool and watched the Prince (probably Rudy) fight off the sea pirate.

"Impressive!" Tucker commented at the swords fight Rudy was executing, the whole stadium was jeering loudly, "Don't you think so Ash?"

However, Ash's eyes were fixed on the Gyarados that Misty was surrounded by. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. The Gyarados he saw when Misty came to visit him during the Togepi festival was quite different. Misty's Gyarados' lips were slightly burnt by the flames from its unusual flame thrower attack and its whiskers were quite long unlike the one in the pool, which sported shorter whiskers and there was a slight cover of black aura over the dragon's body.

Ash turned his attention to the man in the pirate costume. The person seemed eerily familiar too. The spiky hair which pointed down, spiky beard, tiny eyeballs and crooked nose, something was gravely dangerous about this man.

Then, he saw. Low under his waist and on his belt were two dark colored poke balls. "The Dark Balls!" Ash exclaimed.

"What!? Where!"

"Look in there, right there in his belt," Ash pointed, "and….of course! He's the iron masked marauder."

"What!? One of the most wanted team rocket criminal?" Tucker exclaimed, "Excellent Ash! That's the kind of skills we require. Let's roll."

The duo got up and went upstairs into the dressing room. Dressing room was the only part of the whole arena that was above the Swimming Pool/Water tank. The duo put on the gear to dive into the pool.

"What are you doing Mr. Tucker?" came daisy's voice in whisper, as she was a few feet away in the narrator's podium, which was concealed in the dressing room itself, "and …. Oh! Oh my gosh! Ash….it's Misty's old boyfriend."

Tucker looked slightly confused but not more than Ash. However, in the light of the situation they shrugged it off. "Miss. Water flower, I think we have a crook at our hands, but please continue the story as though nothing happened, We'll take care of him" Tucker explained.

Daisy nodded gravely and turned to the microphone.

"Ash we shouldn't attack now, it will raise suspicions on us, without his mask almost no one knows that he's the Iron Masked Marauder," Tucker said, "We must strike when the moment is right."

Ash nodded clutching a Poke Ball tightly in his hand, "Whatever the tactician says."

Tucker raised an eyebrow. "You know kid...That's what Brandon used to say."

"Hmm…?" Now it was Ash's time to raise an eyebrow, "What exactly do you people do besides battling?"

"All in good time son, all in good time."

They continued watching the show.

…

_Under Water_

The mermaid sat there shivering in fear, which mixed nicely with the background music. Rudy swam with his sword in his hand to her side and mock slashed it at Gyarados. The Gyarados roared at the sword bearer and hit him with his tail. It smacked Rudy flat on to the glass wall in a comical fashion, to which the crowd broke out into a hilarious laughter.

(Daisy: Well, it was not supposed to be a comedy, the gym leader from orange isle is perfedaic at acting. At least the audience is laughing and not throwing eggs like the last time.)

Further attempts to save the mermaid was thwarted by the pirate who swung his own sword.

Suddenly the most unsuspecting thing happened. The pirate (Marauder) threw his sword and punched Rudy hard in the face. Rudy screamed in pain at once and backed off. The marauder then jumped to Misty's side, put his hand around her neck, and captured her in a headlock.

"W-What are you—"Misty was about to say but her breath got lost and she fainted after a little struggle. The marauder then picked up his sword and pointed at Misty's neck. He put on the breathing equipment on Misty and himself and spoke.

"Good Evening Cerulean fools, here's an announcement," the man spoke, "Your favorite and foolish Gym leader is at my mercy. The reason for this act is my search for the legendary Pokémon Suicune.

My commander, Lord Cipher senses the presence of an Injured Suicune in this city. Obviously, someone is helping it recover. I was ordered to capture it and kill your Gym leader since she is the only expert water type Pokémon trainer here, but I know better than him that this runt (jerks misty) doesn't have Suicune with her.

If you do not want your Gym leader dead, whoever knows where the Suicune come out now, or else (he jerks misty closer to the sword). The Gyarados swimming in water got restless and roared.

...

"Do something!" Daisy yelled.

"Buizel! I choose you!" "Swampert! I summon you forth!"

The two trainers dived into the water with a loud splash.

"Swampert use muddy water and block his vision." "Buizel use aqua jet and knock that guy away from Misty."

It was just matter of few seconds. The water now muddy now cleared slowly to reveal the scene. Swampert and Buizel stood protective of Misty. Marauder stood there swinging his sword, his Gyarados by his side. Tucker and Ash quickly swam to their Pokémon's side. Tucker picked Misty up, bridal style.

"Tucker! Take her up into the dressing room, I'll take care of this Maniac," Ash said. Tucker nodded and swam away upwards.

Marauder got up on his feet, "How dare you interrupt my conversation!"

"Now tell me, what did you do to Misty's Gyarados and who is this Lord Cipher, why does he want the legendary Suicune?" Ash asked.

"(Bwhaaa-ha-ha-ha) you think I'll like, answer your question that easily? Anyway, I can answer one of your questions," he said pulling out a dark ball, "here's the Gyarados you're talking about."

The poke ball opened and a Gyarados came out roaring. It sure looked like Misty's Gyarados, but the Dark aura surrounding it caused doubts. The two Gyarados teamed up.

"Gyarados use Twister!"

Swirling together the two sea snakes formed a twister under water that went for Ash.

"Buizel Ice Beam at its center!"…..Buizel fired an Ice beam directly aimed at the twister's center. The small amount of ice formation at its center cut the twister's power off, and stopped it completely. Swampert then nailed the Marauder's Gyarados with a powerful bubble beam.

The only trouble left was Misty's Gyarados who was no less powerful. It swam past Buizel with a great speed and rammed into Ash's torso. Buizel immediately shot into Gyarados with an Aqua Jet, knocking it off from Ash.

Swampert then fired a barrage of mud bomb at the dazed Gyarados and slammed it in to the glass wall. The spectators cheered cheerfully from the stands. The spectators were excited at the show's new action. But their noises enraged Gyarados.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!" Gyarados roared vibrating the whole facility, and the sheer roar silenced everyone, a few viewers now screamed in terror. Gyarados then fired a disastrously powerful dragon breath in Swampert's direction and caught it off guard. With no time to evade Swampert took the attack head on, bellowed in pain, and fell to the ground limp.

"Swampert no!" yelled Ash, "Gyarados why are you doing this! He is controlling you! Swap out of it!"

However, Ash's plea went into deaf ears.

"Ha-hah, no use kid," marauder said in a mocking tone, "Your pathetic attempts will not work, her Gyarados is fully under my control now. The new dark balls I now use are the most powerful until date. You're only way out, is death."

"Kill that bastard!" screamed the marauder, "Use your most powerful hyper beam!"

Gyarados pointed and powered up a Hyper Beam.

"Confuse Ray!" yelled Rudy out of nowhere. A Starmie then splashed in front of Ash and fired a mystical light beam at Gyarados. Upon taking the hit Gyarados got confused and misfired the beam. The beam blasted through the roof and disappeared into the sky.

Rudy came swimming to Ash's side.

"Thanks Rudy," Ash appreciated.

"No, thank you for saving Misty Ash, wish I could be there for her—." Rudy was saying when he was abruptly cut off by Ash.

"Get out of the way—." Ash elbowed Rudy in his chest and pushed him away with a great force.

Rudy was thrown away by several feet, and he watched in horror as an unusually bright Hyper Beam blasted Ash.

The Hyper Beam lifted Ash off his feet and blasted him through the glass wall. The wall gave up and shattered. He was knocked head first to the ground and was followed by the broken shards of glass.

The water rushed out of the tank and drenched him skin to bone. The last thing he felt was a swift wind blow, and a bluish figure with white streaks dash through…then everything went blank.

* * *

**A/N-**

**Vegeta:** A cliffhanger huh? I now understand why my son, trunks gets all narly and hyperactive every time he finishes watching a stupid pokemon episode. I spent half of the capsule corp's income fixing the house.

**Deoxys**: Fuck your corp or whatever it is Vegeta, I couldn't care less. I'll see your ass in one of my fictions soon.

**Vegeta**: My My big words from a 17th year old. You even surpassed me in that department.

**Deoxys**: Anyway, I am not always like that. Pls readers spare some time and comment. Even a guest review is highly appreciated. I received a few positive reviews from a few reader. Remember, it's like cheerleading, the more you dance (invest) the more goals I get (new chapters).

**Vegeta**: If you do not shut the &$%# up I'll blow you little a%$ into oblivion.

**Deoxys**: now see who's talkin' %#$&

**Vegeta**: (Grr...) Final Flash

See ya people soon, pls R & R.

Signing off

**Deoxys**


	5. The Mysterious Coordinates

**The Mysterious Coordinates**

* * *

He tried to open his eyes, but felt his eyelids too heavy to move. His head was throbbing as if he was run over by a train. However, the surrounding air felt cool and the surface on which he lay seemed quite soft and cozy. A few moments of senselessness later, the faint smell of hospital room cleared his confusion. All the memories started to flood back. The underwater ballet show, the Iron Masked Marauder and the Hyper beam.

"Mr. Ketchum!" a faint voice echoed from seemingly far away distance.

"Mr. Ketchum can you hear me?" the voice echoed again but it was quite clear this time. He slowly opened his eyes. A man in his mid-thirties, clad in white lab coat was looking at him with a smile plastered on his face.

"Doctor? ..." Ash trailed off in a murmur.

He then tilted his head and looked at the surroundings. Besides the doctor, in the room, were a few more figures. Whom he recognized as Misty and Rudy.

Misty made an eye contact with him, looking away from the large dressing on his right arm.

"Are you….feeling alright Ash?" Misty asked apprehensively. Rudy looked concerned too.

"I-I'm f-fine," Ash stammered slowly trying to get up into a sitting position on the bed. He then glanced around for a few seconds, "W-where am I?"

"Mr. Ketchum you're in the Cerulean City hospital," the doctor said, "you were brought here after a Hyper beam hit you. You were in coma for the last five days."

Ash's face was horror struck, "f-five days!" he yelled throwing off his bed covers, "dammit! Dexter?...w-where's my watch?" he asked not finding his personal digital assistant on his wrist.

"Here," said Rudy handing him the watch, "It had to be removed during the treatment."

"You have to rest," said the Doctor forcing him back to bed, "It's a miracle that you're back to consciousness in such a short time despite the grave injuries. It usually should have taken at least a month."

The doctor then smiled, "At this rate I think you can be discharged the day after tomorrow. But for now I must insist that you get plenty of rest."

"I'm fine doc thank you (ouch!)" he tried to get up but immediately fell back clutching his waist.

"See Ash! You're not!," Misty said in soft voice pushing him back into his pillow, she then turned to the doctor, "Doctor we can take care of him, thank you. I'll call you if necessary." The doctor nodded and walked out.

Misty and Rudy pulled out two chairs and sat facing him. Awkward silence lingered a few minutes between the three, as they looked at each other in concern and dilemma. Soon the silence broke.

"Guys, what's with the silent treatment, speak something. What happened after I was hit? Was the masked marauder caught?"

Misty looked at Rudy and then looked back to Ash, "Ash I can't thank you enough…." She trailed off.

"For what?"

"F-for saving Rudy, I don't know what I'd have done if something happened to him."

"No problem Misty, that what friends are for," he smiled. Misty playfully smacked him on his head.

Rudy watched the scene silently. He felt it somewhat weird. A mixed feeling of guilt and confusion filled his mind. He always thought that Misty and Ash were perfect for each other, or at least Misty had some feeling for Ash. However, here they were, perfectly normal.

Ash did not seem to care if Rudy was Misty's boyfriend and he even put his life at risk to save him, and Misty was being close to Ash without feeling guilty of doing that in front of her boyfriend. Perhaps it was more of brother sister kind of relationship between the two.

Rudy sighed and decided to speak.

"After you were hit by the hyper beam something really mysterious happened. The water from the broken tank that smashed into you, suddenly changed direction and collided into Marauder. He crashed into the wall where he fainted. The two Gyarados dematerialized and got back into their poke balls as though nothing had happened. They are being treated now and Marauder in custody of police, and is being interrogated."

Ash listened to Rudy with keen interest, "So, everything went normal just…...just like that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, whatever force controlled the water and the Gyarados was really powerful. It saved the day," Rudy replied.

"Do you think it was Suicune?" Ash asked in a curious tone, "The one Marauder talked about?"

"Dunno" Misty said looking into air, "But I seriously doubt that. Why would a legendary Pokémon such as Suicune save a mere human and reveal itself to several people?"

"But what if the Marauder was true and an injured Suicune is really hiding in this city?" Ash sounded worried.

Rudy sighed, "Then, there's nothing we can do about it…."

Few more minutes passed in silence. The air locked windows smeared with fog kept the warm summer air away. The air conditioner's cool air and its occasional sounds were the only things noticeable in the room.

Misty had several questions for Ash in her mind, most of which were inappropriate to ask at this point of time. Nevertheless…

"You know Ash, I should beat you up for not being in contact with me all these years," she said, her voice a little stern mimicking her slightly fierce expression.

"He. He," Ash giggled readying himself to face her wrath.

"What 'he-he'," she imitated in a sarcastic tone, "we meet after several years and how? ...Like this?"

"Misty you don't understand-"

"Good thing I forgot to bring my mallet, Ketchum. I would've beaten you to pulp."

He gulped loudly, and clutched the blanket like a small child petrified by a horror movie. Misty and Rudy burst out into laughter at his antics.

"Both of you act just the same, like you did a few years ago," Rudy said in the midst of his laughter.

"Hmm.." Misty and Ash looked at Rudy.

"Hey Rudy, tell me how this happened?" Asked thoughtfully.

"What happened?"

"You know…..you and Misty…getting together…."

Rudy looked thoughtfully, trying to pick out right words. "You see Ash," Rudy took Misty's right hand into his left and interlocked his fingers with hers, "I had feelings for Misty form the very beginning. I admired her courage in risking her life to save my sister from the whirlpool. I knew the very instant that she was the perfect girl for me. Hell, I even asked her to stay with me in the orange islands…."

Ash looked surprised. He never noticed that back those days. When did Rudy even ask her to stay? Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she stay? "Then what happened?"

"She refused," he said bluntly, "although indirectly. I noticed that she had feelings for you-."

"Who? Me!" Ash's eyes widened. He looked at Misty in shock.

Misty just looked away into the air trying to avoid his gaze, "Grr…don't look at me like that Ketchum!" she growled.

"So you're not denying?" Ash remarked slyly.

"Grr…." Misty rose up furiously and held up the breakfast tray threateningly, to which Ash backed off.

"Okay! Okay! Continue Rudy."

"Yeah, so I never bothered her after that," Rudy said. "But not even a day passed without her thoughts in my mind. After a year I couldn't take it…."

"Oh! That's so cute Rudy," Misty cooed in an unusual tone.

"So, I contacted her and stayed in touch over the video phone and letters," Rudy continued, "One fine day, I confessed my feelings, catching her off guard. We did not speak for a few days. Then suddenly guess what…..she told she was visiting Orange isles…!" he finished in a happy tone.

Misty's face was slightly red, and she tried to Avoid Ash's gaze.

The door to the room opened up, and a nurse walked in, "Mr. Ketchum, Its time for your pills, have you had your breakfast yet?"

"Yup," he replied, pointing to shimmering silverware.

"Well, at least you left the containers," Misty murmured under her breath.

"Grr…."

"Oh hmm…Ash. I forgot one thing, Tucker said your Initiation as a frontier brain was canceled due to the accident," Rudy informed handing him a piece of paper, you are asked to report to these coordinates.

Ash opened the parchment and read the letter….

**Letter**

_To  
Ash Ketchum_

_I'm really sorry about the  
accident. I hope you will recover soon. _

_We canceled the Initiation as a result.  
Please, report to these coordinates_

_156.27 S, 112.67 W_

_From there you shall make a call  
to my number, and the rest…  
you'll understand yourself._

_To reach there is your first test  
as a frontier brain kid._

_Good Luck_

_Brandon PK_

"One fifty six point two seven s and one twelve point six seven w," Ash read it out loud, "What kind of coordinates are these?"

"Strange, I traveled many places but I never heard of coordinates like that," Rudy replied, "one eighty S in South Pole. One fifty six S is almost south too. There must be a mistake," he said scratching his head.

The nurse spoke up, "I wouldn't bother about coordinates if I were you. You need to sleep now, it's already past 9."

"Well Misty," Rudy spoke getting up, "I guess we should leave Ash alone and let him sleep."

"Good night Ash," Misty kissed his forehead, and the two left Ash alone.

The whole night passed sleeplessly as he pondered over the coordinates.

* * *

**A/N**:

Hiya readers, this might be a very short chapter, but believe me you will find the upcoming ones really interesting. By the time, I upload the next chapter there is a question for you.

Q. What do you think those coordinates are and how do you think will Ash reach those?

Good Luck

**Deoxys**


	6. Roads, all closed

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Pokémon, children would forget the last episode before the next one came...LOL...Pokémon ain't mine.

* * *

**Roads, all closed**

* * *

It was a typical day at the Cerulean City gym. The challengers came in cockily and only seldom – in their first attempt - made it out with a badge, and seldom meant once in not less than a couple of months.

"Magneton Use Thundershock into the water," a teenager ordered in a fashionable and confident voice, with his eyes closed and hands folded. A smirk on his face.

The magnet Pokémon levitated a few feet above the large pool like battlefield as it charged up a huge thunderbolt.

Fifteen minutes into the battle, Misty looked bored already. The challenger was using his last Pokémon, and Misty's Gyarados had made a quick work of the other two of his Pokémon. "Time to end this thing, Flamethrower!"

He raised an eyebrow.

The water began to bubble and suddenly a blinding torrent of flame charred the three metal composite heads of the Magneton. The levitating Pokémon seared red hot and fell into the pool releasing a hot sizzle of smoking vapor into air.

"…and next time," Misty mocked an instruction returning her Gyarados, "use a different approach that doesn't include closing your eyes and smirking at your opponent."

"Grr, I'll see you next time!"

The kid scurried out of the gym main door cursing under his breath, tripping a few steps as he did.

Misty turned to her lone pair of spectators on the stands, "and that's how you level down someone's big head," she said beaming, "Thank you," she bowed playfully when the duo clapped.

"This is a daily affair at my Gym too in Trovita Island, they never stop."

"Yeah right, I'm tired of this Gym leading thing," Misty said in an exhausted tone, as she approached them wiping the sweat off her face with a sky blue towel. Pikachu hopped off from Ash's shoulder and jumped onto hers. "I wish my sisters had learnt battling by now. I miss travelling." She looked fondly at Ash.

Ash looked a little surprised. Not every time did Misty look so…_kind_? Her usual attitude matched her fiery red hair. Though it was only intended to emphasize what she said, Ash couldn't help but notice her feminine features.

In her newer attire she no longer looked like the Tomboy she used to when she met Ash for the first time. She looked more professional yet beautiful.

Ash shook his thoughts off.

_What was I thinking? I just thought Misty looked b-beautiful….naah she looks more like a girl now….that's all._

"Ash! Ash!" Misty called out trying to shake him into reality.

Perhaps he mistakenly spent a fraction of an extra second staring at her.

"Uh - huh" he looks at her embarrassedly.

Misty smiled slyly; "Were you just staring at me Ash?" she asked very well expecting a stutter from the raven-haired trainer. But, there came none.

"I was just thinking why you didn't try teaching them battling by yourself."

Misty looked slightly crestfallen and Rudy for - _some _reason - exhaled in relief.

"Y-yeah I should," Misty wondered aloud, thinking why she didn't get that idea in first place, "a few tutoring classes should help." But would they even listen to her little sister, or their little _runt?_

She looked at Ash expectantly, "Can you may be help Ash?" she looked at him pleadingly.

"Hey, I can help too you know. I'm not _that_ bad," Rudy said sounding a little offended.

"I was talking about tutoring my sisters, not wooing them."

"Oooh Someone's being possessive, ain't that so sweetheart."

"Oh! Shut up Rudy," Misty yelped embarrassedly.

Ash sighed, "I wish I could help you Misty, But," he pointed looking at the dressings of bandages on his body. "…and besides these injuries, this," he pulled out Brandon's letter from his pocket, "I need to solve this ASAP if I wish to _even_ see my Battle Facility let alone be called it's in charge."

"Ow," Misty walked upto him throwing the towel in her hand at Rudy and placing Pikachu on the ground to which the mouse grumbled slightly. She then grabbed the letter from Ash's hand.

After was discharged from the hospital, it was his first day at Misty's place. The huge injuries minimized to two dressings on either fore arms where he sustained the most impact and a few stiches at random places on the front side of his body where the glass shards managed to dig in.

To the doctor's very surprise, the damage was less than he expected. The hyperbeam should've caused serious burns on his body and disfigured his face and all this should've happened on the spot when he was fried by the attack, and instead he was displaced from the spot and smashed into the glass wall of the pool. Interestingly, the glass wall which endured the horrid blows of many water Pokémon including Gyarados, shattered just under his impact.

The injuries caused in the incident could only be attributed to just the thick glass' colloidal impact. The hyper beam hadn't effectively caused any sizable damaged compared to what the glass did. The doctors wanted to examine the unusual phenomenon in Ash and requested his presence which he declined citing the same reason – his voyage.

"We will help you Ash. Won't we Rudy," she looked at her boyfriend after readings the contents of the letter for the umpteenth time. The letter seemed weird to her anyway. Why would Brandon do such an unusual thing?

She decided to help anyway.

Rudy who was busy smelling the faint smell of her from Misty's towel looked up to her in a tranceful state, "O-oh yes darling, why not."

Misty giggled at his nonchalance and turned to look back the letter with a serious face. "Let's get started guys…"

They spent the rest of the day vising travel agents, ports both air and sea, bothering the grumpy sailors in the latter. They even talked to professor Oak and even to professors as far as the Unova region, but no clue.

"There is not even a private Jet to that goddam place," Rudy sighed falling on to the couch, "hell that _place _doesn't even have a name. They laughed at us."

"_Sir is there any cruise to __156.27 South, 112.__67 W__est? __At least a private one?"_

"_Hahaa, what the fuck are ya talkin' bout kid? I neva heard such a damn place ma whole life."_

Ash and Misty to bore the same tiresome expression on them as they collapsed into the adjacent couches.

"Figures only you should ask for a private cruise. Not everyone gets the salary of an orange league gym leader," Ash remarked, ignoring the weighted meaning of Rudy's whining.

"Even so, a private cruise?" Misty mused, "That'd cost an arm. How ridiculous of you Rudy?"

"Spare me milady;" Rudy muttered under his breath, "I was just tryin' to better our luck. I'll be damned if that place even had a travel service. I know now that it can't be a tourist attraction."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Misty replied chuckling.

Ash groaned, "Where is this place anyway?"

Misty sighed, a full day of searching the whole city and ringing up known people in the whole world, not a clue as to how to get there. Where was that place anyway?

Rudy jerked up, "I need access to a computer and internet Misty ASAP, where can I?"

"For what?"

"I think I can help Ash. Now, do you have a computer?"

"No but I think I saw one in the hospital Ash was admitted, we can use that one." Misty said.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered, "Let's go guys!"

It was already nightfall and moon shone brightly in the cloudless sky, as the group hurried to the Cerulean Central Hospital. Unlike every time, the lobby was empty and silent, just the nurse was at the reception, with a rather irritated expression on her face.

"Hello Miss. Jasmine" Misty greeted the nurse.

The said nurse forced a smile on her face at the sight of their city's gym leader.

"Hi Misty," she greeted back a bit unenthusiastically.

Misty looked at her for a second, "Is there a problem? You look so…disturbed."

Jasmine sighed, "Yeah well, there was this kid who came running in today morning with a list of pills, asking for medicines. He had no proper prescription so I had deny. Because, the medicine he asked for were very dangerous. I couldn't risk giving them to a small kid, but he kept on pestering me all day until had the security drag him out forcibly. I just have a head ache from that."

"I wonder what he needed them for." Misty trailed off.

"The pills were some powerfully drugged anti-depressants and painkillers," the nurse added, "Well, what are you here for Misty? At this hour?" she looked at the clock that show a few minutes past ten.

"My friends and I needed to use the computer here." She said pointing at Rudy and Ash who were silent through the exchange.

"Oh hello Mister Ketchum, how do you feel now? Good evening Rudy."

"Great! Thank you ma'am"

"Yes Misty, the one in cabin four is still up, you can use that one," she said pointing at a door. The group walked off into the said cubicle and Rudy instantly got to his work.

He took the nearest chair to the computer and turned on its monitor.

A few seconds of struggled surfing later he arrived at a website, "My god I lost my skill at this damn thing!," he said irritably as he closed another pop-up and avoided another wrong website. His clicks on the mouse became harder and a frown appeared on his face.

"Kay, come on man, gimme the letter," he stretched his hand towards not looking away from the screen. Ash shuffled though his pants and hastily pulled out the piece of paper, which Rudy gruffly snatched.

Misty who was sitting in the third chair looked amused at Rudy's newly displayed antics.

"Guess, being in front of a computer _does_ bring out the real you," she murmured with mock disgust in her voice. "You're acting like a captive mankey being teased by a bunch of kids."

Rudy jumped in his seat and faced her nervously, "No! No! Misty," he waved his hands at her frantically, "Hehe, ya know how these things test human patience. I'm sorry."

"I was just kidding," she broke out into laughter. "Calm down."

Rudy frowned and turned back to the screen. He opened a navigation website that sported a topographical map of the whole planet with abstruse technical data, that Ash never really understood, and several empty fields waiting to be typed in.

Rudy typed the coordinates carefully copying the numbers one by one into a field and was forced to leave rest of them blank.

He pushed the submit button and waited until suddenly the whole map was replaced with an endless blue patch.

"What the-?!"

He reopened the fields and typed in the coordinates again, and again the same thing happened. The whole map was replaced by a blue patch. He took a moment and zoomed out. Slowly after a few seconds, land began to appear. Apparently, the map zoomed into the sea.

Rudy's expression fell.

"What!?" Ash ran upto him and looked at the blue patch on the map with a blank face. Misty too walked upto him looking confused.

"I think these coordinates are wrong," Rudy said simply, holding out the letter to Ash.

"Huh? What makes you say so?" Ash asked back.

"What makes you think otherwise," Rudy retorted.

Ash was taken aback by Rudy's _rude _reply. "It was from Brandon, the head of the whole thing. I cannot imagine him making such mistakes."

"And the fact that he and the other brains aren't lifting Ash's phone call emphasizes that," Misty supported Ash, "Don't you see Rudy, it's a challenge. A pure challenge from the Battle Frontier. Kinda like a test…." She finished looking at Ash.

Ash nodded in understanding.

Rudy sighed, and turned back to the computer. He read and re-read the whole thing on the screen for about half an hour with both Misty and Ash back in their former places.

Half an hour later Rudy erased all the browsing history and turned the screen off. He got up to his feet.

"Come on guys, let's take a walk," he motioned the half surprised teenagers to the door.

The trio walked out with Rudy in the lead. They walked out of the hospital until Rudy felt they were out of anyone's earshot. He then started a casual conversation.

"Ash, how long has it been since you beat Battle Frontier?"

Ash looked thoughtful, "Hmm…'bout two years may be. Why?"

"And none managed to beat it in these two years?"

"Nope, many tried. Even Paul tried but failed," Ash said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Rudy raised an eyebrow, "Paul? You're rival from Sinnoh that Misty told me about?"

Ash looked slightly amused, _Did misty really talk about me with Rudy?_

"Yea, he's the one. He was badly beaten by Bandon the first time and after our battle in Sinnoh League he went back to challenge Brandon again, but Brandon refused as he felt that Paul needed to beat the other brains first. But, he couldn't make it past Lucy, Spencer, Anabel and Brandon."

Rudy wondered, "He almost beat you in the Sinnoh league but never even got a chance against Brandon. T-That's really weird."

Misty decided to cut in, "You see Rudy, Ash used only Sinnoh trained Pokémon against Paul's oldest Pokémon." She looked at him smugly, "That idiotic ideology never changed even after many years."

"But, why'd you keep asking these useless questions?," Ash question the orange isle native, "What has it got to do with Battle Frontier?"

Gary frowned, _doesn't he ever think anything that does not include Battle Frontier. _

"Well, Ash I had to do that for your own safety," Rudy replied, "Now that I've managed to procure some confidence in your abilities I'm sure the information that follows in our conversation is in yours bounds."

Ash listened carefully, as Rudy continued.

"First-off-all about the coordinates, the blue patch you saw on the map was a location in the southern ocean. The coordinates pinpoint a location somewhere in the middle of nowhere. It's near to the south pole, which of course is beyond livable conditions. Now, I don't know why Brandon specifically specified that particular point, but it's pointless to muse over that, as there is nothing much you can do about it.

That is the exact reason why we could not find any ferry service to that place as there was no place at that place in the first place. And using a Pokémon's assistance to reach there is suicidal to both the man and the beast. The only way to get there is to first reach a nearby land and then try."

Ash absorbed the fast fed information. He now understood his mistake of neglecting learning the usage of internet. With the amount of knowledge Rudy put up and was putting up, it was as though he knew about the whole thing through personal experience.

"So, how do you propose I reach the _nearby land_ if it even exists?" Ash tried to squeeze out more.

Rudy continued, "The _nearby _land _does _exist. There is a separate region near the coordinates, but several miles away."

It took a few moments for Ash to absorb the word _region_ and then his eyes lit up, "A-a region? A new region!"

Rudy raised and arm, "Whoa! Calm down bro. Don't get excited, there is no official Pokémon league there."

Ash looked crestfallen, "That's a bummer."

Rudy continued, "The region is called Orre. A land of deserts and barren wastelands. It does not even have its own Pokémon. The environment is as harsh as it can be in a desert. The region is known for its rich minerals.

Several criminal organization plague that area _apparently _for those minerals. They conduct illegal mining to make money out of the ores. In addition, there is a rumor of some serious biological shit happening out there. So, Orre isn't exactly in my honeymoon list. But on the bright side Orre is technologically highly advanced.

But, the government there effectively is no longer stable and is mostly in the hands of the thugs there. The intelligence agencies of several regions have Orre under surveillance. International police – with a lot of struggle – is trying to afford Orre's citizens some human rights.

Enough about the society. Now, what you should do is reach Gateon Port and get some help with the situation from there."

"Gateon port?" Ash asked back.

"It's the only port that opens up to foreign regions. It's also connected to Orre's largest city – Phenac City, where you can restock your supplies."

"…and how do I reach there? To Gateon port."

"According to what I read, only a very few ships leave to Orre. Most of them are cargo ones, upon which passenger travel is strictly forbidden. The only boardable group ships that reach Orre are the annual research ships that start at Larousse City of Hoenn, which are headed by a researcher named Professor Lund. He leads a team of polar region researchers."

Ash looked elated at the name of a familiar person, "I-I know him. I'll fly to Larousse right away."

"Hang on!" Misty cut short Ash's victory dance, "Rudy said that they travelled annually. Is it even the time of the year that they travel?"

"Oh yeah," Ash exclaimed in realization and looked at Rudy hopefully.

But his heart shattered into pieces when Rudy looked down mournfully, "They l-left just a w-week ago. You'll have to wait another year."

* * *

**A/N-**

Hmm...all I can say is SORRY for the huge delay. But, my life had been all fucked up the past few months.

Anyway how'd you like this chapter? Have you any guess what the future might have in store for Ash?

Leave a review if you liked the chapter.

Skywa1ker


	7. Debut In Crime

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon does not belong to me. But I wish it did.

* * *

**Debut in crime**

* * *

"_The ships l-left Larousse just a w-week ago. You'll have to wait another year." Rudy revealed meekly._

Ash's eyes widened. He clenched his fist so hard that veins began to show under his skin and his arm shook violently.

Never did he in his life feel this magnitude of anger surge with in him, anger on himself and his incapability.

_A week! Just a week! That's around the same time I was injured. _He cringed. _How could I be so irresponsible? I let down again. If I wasn't just competent enough to fight back, I could've boarded that damn ship by now. _

He looked Misty, and shook his head. _No, it's not her fault. She didn't do anything. She was being attacked by the masked marauder herself, and it was only logical that I helped her, she's my friend. If anyone is to be blamed, its me! Only me! Dammit! I should've killed him before he attacked me with that Gyarados._

Rudy and Misty watched Ash as he walked ahead of them; his head hung low and an expression of confusion etched upon his face.

"Ash…" Misty called out slowly.

"What!" he shouted indignantly. Misty flinched and backed off fearfully.

"Mind your temper Ash!" he heard Rudy retort, which made Misty feel a little comfortable.

Ash growled in anger and the next thing he did involuntarily was, vent out the anger by kicking whatever was in sight. But, that happened to be a fire hydrant. There was a loud thud and a buzzing sound followed. The metallic structure gave away and flew up under the pressure of water.

In just a second, all three of them were drenched from skin to bone. Misty screamed as the Fire hydrant, which was thrown into the air raced back at her. Rudy dived to cover her and readied himself for the thing to collide on his back.

"Huh?" Ash noticed it and in the next second felt his arm swing forward instinctively and his fist punch into the red painted metal. The fire hydrant dented and took off thrice as fast in another direction and broke into the glass window of a shop, which shattered with a loud sound.

The momentarily petrified couple looked at Ash in shock. Spraying water did not seem like anything when compared to the superhuman like action they just witnessed. The cause - Ash Ketchum - was standing in front of them with a reddened clenched fist, drenched in water and his fiery looking eyes glowing a light shade of blue. His chest fell in and out.

Rudy hastily helped Misty up and they sprinted away from him.

Ash fell down on his knees and slammed his fists into the ground. The polished sidewalk reflected his eyed dimming down.

A second later, he began to realize the force of water on his back from the broken fire hydrant. He brought up his palms in front of face and quivered.

_What's happening to me? _He wondered, as the pain in his fist subsided in an instant.

He trusted himself from the ground and ran in whichever direction his feet took. Fortunately, it was night and there was no traffic, because Ash ran at a much faster pace freely on the road in the direction of the hospital. He slowed down as he passed the hospital and suddenly collided into something.

"I-I'm sorry!" he apologized to the small hooded figure on the ground. The hooded figure who Ash figured out was a small boy got up to his feet and covered his head back with the hood, and without saying a word he ran past him into the hospital.

A piece of yellow colored paper flew from the boy's coat and fell at Ash's feet. Ash picked it up and read the contents.

On one side was a list of several medicines, which Ash recognized as painkillers. On the other side was a list of some more pills that did not look like human medicines. Probably they were Pokémon medicines, he thought.

Suddenly there was loud shattering sound form the Hospital. The alarm rang instantly, and the guards ran in and out of the building. Ash ran to the scene and looked. There medical store in the building was chaotic as the boy hopped in and out of the grip of the security guards and threw all the contents off the shelves, frantically searching for something. The boy tripped and fell to the ground and all the men threw themselves upon him.

The boy was tied up and in a few minutes, the whole street in front of the hospital building was swarming with Cerulean City Police. They took the boy under custody and handcuffed him.

Ash said nothing and watched as a police officer force the boy onto a chair.

"What is your name Kid?" Jenny yelled.

The kid had tears in his eyes and he never spoke out.

"Answer me!" Jenny screamed on his face, "What is your name? Why the hell did you do this?"

For some reason Ash felt sympathetic for the boy. However, something deep inside him said that the kid was in some kind of trouble and needed help. Ash turned into the direction of the medical store and saw the nurse glaring daggers at the boy. He then realized what the nurse had said to them earlier, he must be the same boy who was pestering the nurse for the medicines without a prescription.

Ash tucked the yellow piece of paper, which contained the list of medicines into his pant pocket. He watched, as the cops grew tired of not getting answers from the boy and dragged him into a police patrol car. They were going to take him to the police station.

_I need to do something, _Ash thought, _reasoning with Jenny will be fruitless, and I need to know why that kid needed these medicines, _he thought holding onto his pocket.

Ash ran away from the scene to another street. He then pulled out a poke ball and tossed it open. The white light dimmed as a bird materialized.

"Braviary I choose you!"

The dual Flying/Normal type stretched its wings majestically and perched itself on Ash's Arm. He winced as its sharp talons pinched his bandaged fore arm.

He pulled out the Yellow paper and scribbled something on it. Tying it to the Hawk's leg, he looked into its eyes, "I need you to deliver this message to Misty, Urgently."

Braviary nodded and with a jolt launched itself into the dark sky.

Ash tucked back its poke ball and ran toward the broken fire hydrant. The flow of the water was now almost down. He jumped into the shop through the broken glass window.

"Thank Arceus I remembered that there were clothes on sale here." He pulled out the dark black hoodie and wore it over his shirt. Leaving some cash on the counter he jumped back out of the window.

.o0o.

Rudy and Misty were sitting next to each other on a couch in her Gym. Pikachu was sitting on the same couch's hand rest looking rather confused at the couple.

"The hell was that-!" Rudy exclaimed. "Did you see him dent the fire hydrant?"

Misty nodded feverishly, "He was never that angry with me," she said. Obviously she was more concerned about Ash's changing behavior that his actions. "What's gotten into him?"

Rudy thought for a second, "Did you notice his eyes change color, I mean glow?"

Misty nodded.

"If I'm right about what I think it is, he's just tapped some untapped potential in him."

Misty looked confused.

Rudy opened his mouth to say something but halted when suddenly they heard a rap on the door. The couple cringed at the sound. Misty got up from her place but was held back by Rudy.

"Let me…" he walked to the door and looked into dark though the glass pane. There was no sign of Ash but a huge eagle like bird perched on the ground at the doorstep. Rudy's eyes widened at its extravagant and aggressive appearance. He felt reluctant to open the door until he noticed a piece of paper tied up to its legs.

Misty got up surprised as Rudy walked in with Braviary perched on his shoulder. "What Pokémon is that?"

"Pika…!" Pikachu jumped off the couch and greeted his companion, waving his paw. Misty and Rudy understood that it was Ash's Pokémon.

"Dunno…" Rudy replied trying to untie the paper.

The read it together. Under a list of pills was a note to them.

_Rudy, Misty_

_I need your help ASAP,  
I don't have the time to write down why I acted that way,  
but I'm sorry._

_I hope you trust me and follow my instructions.  
There is a list of pills on either side paper. I need  
Rudy to fill my Medical prescription with the list of  
human pills and procure them at another store._

_Misty, please get the Pokémon medicines from your  
personal store or the Pokémon center, and both  
of you meet me at the city out skirts._

Do not interact with the Police.

You people have about half an hour.

_- Ash K._

Misty and her boyfriend looked at each other with confusion, but decided to help. Rudy pulled out Ash's medical prescription and started scribbling in a doctor's handwriting, "Crafty," he mused, "Wonder what he's upto."

Misty looked at the list of Pokémon medicines. She noticed and wondered why they were mostly related to water type Pokémon. "I don't have all of them in my personal store; I'll have to go the Pokémon center. Let up meet up at the City outskirts.

Rudy nodded, "Careful Misty."

Misty ran out of the Gym, and Pikachu followed her hard on his feet.

.o0o.

Somewhere up in the night sky a raven-haired trainer flew atop his dragon. Hydreigon blended into the night sky perfectly. Ash got used to the strong dark aura the dark type sent out.

The dragon flew faster and hovered high over the patrol of three police cars on the road. He looked at the town square were the police station was located. It was not far away.

_I need to rescue that kid before they take him in. _He thought.

"Time for some action Hydreigon," he motioned to the dark/dragon type and pulled his the hoodie over his head, effectively covering his face. Hydreigon banked and flew a few feet away behind the police cars.

None on them seemed to notice, and the sirens overwhelmed any wing or growling noise from Hydreigon. Not that there was any. The Unova pseudo legendary was flying too silently, but had steady control over his levitation.

Ash pulled out Charizard's poke ball and tossed it into the Air. It materialized and flew along. The loud roar of the fire/flying type quickly drowned the sirens and the cars went out of control.

"Charizard! That one in the middle," He pointed to a car, "Into the air!"

Ash ordered and drifted off higher on Hydreigon.

"RAURRRR…..!"

Charizard dug its claws into the roof of the vehicle and pulled it upwards. The other two patrol cars stopped and cops came out pointing their guns at the two Pokémon. But, they were already out of their reach.

The kid was crying too loud for the discomfort of the Pokémon and a female cop who was beside him was screaming too.

Charizard struggled to keep the car afloat in the air. Hydreigon joined the fire type to help.

Ash jumped into the car. The cop in the driver's seat pointed his handgun at Ash's face. "Remove your hood."

Ash was in no mood to do that. He pushed the armed hand of the man aside and a shot brushed the side of his shoulder. Ash shuddered in sudden pain but quickly regained his composure. He head-locked the man and snatched the handgun from his hand.

The woman in the back seat wrapped a hand around Ash's neck and tried to pull the hoodie off his face with the other hand. Ash left the man and struggled against the woman to keep his face covered.

The man was about to catch hold of Ash when suddenly the kid got up from his back seat and slammed the man's head into the steering wheel. The cop winced in pain.

Ash used the handgun in his other hand and struck the woman police office unconscious with it. He then jumped into the back seat and grabbed the boy.

The kid's eyes widened as Ash opened the door to the car and jumped out from hundred feet high in the air. Hydreigon relieved the grip from the car and dived in to catch them.

Charizard growled and threw the car onto a tree, which got safely struck onto a branch.

With Ash atop Hydreigon, and the boy atop Charizard they flew away, leaving the cops on the ground angry, scared, and mostly bewildered that someone would commit such a crime.

In the midnight sky, "You're one brave kid, what's your name?"

"Kevin," the boy answered to the raven haired trainer, "Thank you very much…uh"

"Ash," he smiled, "Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town at your service."

.o0o.

Misty and Rudy waited near the City outskirts. Rudy was still eying at the bag of medical supplies, and was thinking how easily they got them. Writing them off in a used prescription and getting them without a struggle was crafty. Really crafty considering Ash conjured the idea in no time. However, why is the boy so dumb in the matters of love still was an unanswerable question to him.

"Do you think he's in some kind of trouble?" Misty questioned her beau.

"Yeah, definitely so," he replied, "But I'm sure he can handle it, and by the way, I think that flying type is a Unovan Pokémon called Braviary."

Rudy pointed to the Hawk that was busy tearing down a Weedle's hide, which it had hunted just a few minutes ago. Rudy felt the feeling throwing up as the Bird voraciously enjoyed its meal. Pikachu watched Braviary from a distance looked just as disgusted.

A few minutes later they saw a poke ball's laser beam flicker in the sky a few times, from somewhere near the beach. Braviary looked up from the dead Weedle. It hurriedly buried its prey in a safe place and flew towards the source of the beam.

"Hey, wait for us!" Misty yelled.

"Pika Pikapi!" the mouse hurried.

"It's Ash's signal." Rudy started running after the redhead.

After a few miles, they reached the beach. Thick forest cover was all along the coastline, which hid a modest cliff behind the greenery. The bird had just flown there.

The duo struggled to climb a few boulders and finally reached into the forest cover, and there was Ash waiting near the doorstep of a wood house. Ash thanked Braviary and returned to its poke ball. He then motioned for the two to come in.

The house was a modest one, but it seemed to be really old as the roof was all beat up and tattered and the wood looked rusty at places. The trio sat in chairs as the boy brought them some tea. An old man lay in his bed, looking as though he was unconscious.

The old man slowly turned his head and looked at the trio.

"Are you the one who helped Kevin?" he asked in a broken tone. Ash nodded.

"Thank you," Rudy whispered as Kevin poured in some more tea.

The old man did not speak for a few more minutes. Kevin then proceeded to button out a few pills. He made the old man have them. The old man then sighed. Kevin helped the man lean up by placing a few more pillows under his back.

He looked at Ash for a moment, "Why do you look so familiar?" he asked a question as though he was interviewing him.

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not sure if you and I are acquainted."

"Did I say that you knew me?"

Ash stayed silent. "What is your name son?" the old man asked.

"Ash Ketchum," Ash answered in a humble tone. The old man motioned him to come near, and Ash followed his gesture without a question. He then took Ash's palm into his hands. The old man closed his eyes as he felt Ash's palm. His brows furrowed.

Misty and Rudy looked at the scene curiously.

The old man then let go of Ash. "So what I've heard of you is true."

Ash stayed speechless.

"I've heard legends about your adventures but never thought I'd see you in my lifetime. But…here you are. Arceus does listen to his followers."

Ash rose an eyebrow. "Sir, may I know your name?"

The old man chuckled slowly, "Oh! How discourteous of me….They call me Wilton."

The name rang a bell in Ash's head, _Wilton, I think I heard his name somewhere…but whe- _Ash's eyes widened, "You must me dead!" he screamed in horror.

The other three people in the room freaked out at Ash's outburst.

"I'll be soon son, as you see my position."

"N-no, I meant, are you Uncle Wilton. Yellow's Uncle who died in the fires that occurred in the viridian villages."

Old man mused, "I did get caught up in the fire and that's why I'm like this. However, I did not die there. I escaped but with just…just too much injury."

"B-But I saw Yellow cry over your corpse."

"She must've mistook my brother for me. My brother looks just like me."

"She!" Ash exclaimed. "Yellow is a g-girl?"

Wilton giggled, "You're not the first one to mistake her for a boy."

_It's not the first time I mistook a girl as a boy either, _Ash drooped remembering the lavender haired girl form Thojo falls.

Misty and Rudy felt completely out of conversation. Pikachu too did not bat an eyelid as he listened to the conversation.

A few minutes passed in silence as they drank tea in peace. Kevin closed the windows and the door to prevent the wind from blowing in. Wilton then looked at Ash for a moment.

"I want you show you something son, something very serious and important," Wilton said struggling to sit up. He then looked at Misty and Rudy.

"They're trustworthy. Please don't worry about them," Ash assured in a calm tone. Wilton nodded and motioned Kevin to show the way deeper into the house.

The trio followed the kid into a separate room. The room was larger and had a large window. The window however was nailed close with wooden planks, and in the corner a beast twice the size of Ash looked startled and got up from its place taking an aggressive stance.

The elegant and slim Pokémon had white diamond shape spot on its body, and sported a white underside. A thick purple mane flowed like a river over its back as it stood on its four legs. Its split dual tails flowed majestically to the front of its body.

Misty, Rudy and Ash looked totally stumped.

"Suicune…" Ash breathed.

* * *

**A/N-**

This is the second chapter I posted today. I hope you'll enjoy the chapter.

Did I rush the story too much? Do you want more detailing?

I just wanted to have a limited set of attacks for Ash's Hydreigon. I want suggestions for move set of Hydeigon.

Follow, Fav and Rev...

Skywa1ker


	8. The Five Healers

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon Doesn't Belong To Me.

* * *

**The Five Healers**

* * *

_I knew it. The Masked Marauder was in Cerulean for a reason. But why'd he want to capture the Legendary Suicune. Surely, Team Rocket was in no position to make a comeback after the loss they had suffered. Was the Marauder working for someone else?_

A flood of thoughts rushed though Ash's mind as he awed at the Legendary Beast in front of him.

Suicune, who took an aggressive stance at the sight of Ash, Misty and Rudy, glared through them as though they were a pile of filth polluting its space. Ash, having had the honor of seeing the legendary quite a few times, did notice something was wrong with Suicune.

It did not have the calm aura it usually had, and the aggressive stance it took seemed out of ordinary too. Upon closer inspection, he noticed blots of blood on the carpet below the Pokémon.

"Uh..." Ash stepped forward, startled at the sight of blood dripping from its leg.

But, he was pulled backward by Rudy when Suicune almost jolted forward to launch an attack.

Kevin ran up from behind and looked at Ash angrily.

"Please stay away Suicune, It's hurt," Kevin pleaded an instruction. "I'll have to give it some medication."

Its eyes softened when Kevin walked past the trio with the medical supplies that Misty had earlier brought from Pokémon center. Sitting back down on the floor it closed its eyes and rested peacefully.

Only when it folded its fore legs they notice how deep and big the wounds were. A bizarre color of blood trickled down a sore wound on its hind leg.

However, Suicune seemed not to be in much pain.

_On the other hand, maybe it is more capable of taking pain than normal Pokémon, _Ash thought, _Impressive! Not unexpected from a legendary Pokémon._

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Kevin struggle with the bandages. Ash wondered if he could help. The way Suicune looked at them earlier was making him feel uncomfortable.

_It's unfair. We just helped Kevin bring medicine to it. We didn't do anything wrong!...Or Is it just afraid of strangers? _Ash fought with himself mentally. _Hope I can make up to it somehow and get onto its good side again. _He looked down to the ground.

Misty and Rudy stood there flat against the wall still reeling from the shock of seeing a legendary.

Ash giggled at their horrified faces, "Gee…Misty, never saw a legendary Pokémon before?" he said jovially, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Shut up hotshot," Misty growled, without hesitating to shout in front of the Pokémon, "I thought it'd kill us, by the way it jolted up earlier."

"Yeah Ash, it may be good, but it can flash you to hell in the blink of an eye, if you piss it off!" Rudy supported Misty in horrified tone, "Keep your distance and let the kid handle this!...My god! I never thought I'd see this day in my entire life," he added.

Ash rolled his eyes, '_Legendary Pokémon don't kill Pokémon, do they?' _He raised his eyebrow questioning himself.

He watched Kevin as he jumped forward to catch a roll of bandage that rolled off for the third time. Suicune looked at the boy with soft eyes as he tried to bandage its leg. He completely ignored the trio in the room, as if they didn't exist in the room at all.

The roll of bandage slipped again from Kevin's hand for the fourth time, and this time it rolled a greater distance—stopping at Ash's feet. Ash looked at the roll for a second and picked it up. He slowly and cautiously started walking in Suicune's direction.

"Ash, don't!" Misty warned.

Suicune got upto its feet and glared at the Raven-haired trainer threateningly.

"Let me help," Ash said, slightly raising his hands. "I have some experience with first aid from an old friend of mine," he said remembering Brock.

Suicune's eyes went up with one of Ash's hands.

Kevin rose up from his place, "If you wanna help, you need to put away the hand gun away first," he said pointing his hand at Ash's.

"Huh…W-What?" Ash looked confused and brought down his right hand to his face. His eyes widened as he saw noticed that he was still holding the police officer's pistol from the rescue he did a few hours ago, tightly in his hand. "Aah!"

"I'm sorry," he tucked the pistol behind in his pant and bowed slightly to the Pokémon.

Suicune's eyes softened and returned to the normal serene look. Ash hurried to its side and rolled up the bandage. He used some antiseptic to wash the wounds slightly and then dabbed the blood on its skin with a wet cotton dab.

The wound on its hind leg when cleaned revealed two deep holes. "Bullet marks!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "No wonder it didn't like me with pistol in my hand. Misty I think we need to remove the bullets from its leg…" he called out to the water type expert.

Misty, finding herself useful, rushed forward without hesitation and picked up the tweezers.

* * *

"How's Suicune feeling?" Milton asked in a tired tone as he laid in his bed.

"Suicune's feeling good. I removed the bullets from its body. It will recover pretty soon," Misty, said smiling, "How about you? You don't look any better _even_ after the medication."

"I'm nearing my end child."

"Don't stay stuff like that!" Ash retorted.

"Yeah! You're going to be fine old man." Rudy added.

Milton smiled. "You are really good children."

Rudy did not like to be called a child, but he decided against arguing with a dying man. Yes, he knew Milton was dying, but hearing him say so didn't seem right. Kevin and Suicune would be left helpless. Not that he saw Milton helping in anyway.

_But, how'd get Suicune in the first place? _He wanted to ask but Ash beat him to it.

"Milton, can I ask you a question?" The raven-haired trainer asked in a curious tone.

"Go on child. I know you have many questions by now in mind."

Ash nodded, and thought for a moment, "Thank you sir. I wanted to know how you ended up with a Suicune and why it is injured so badly."

"Hmm…" the old man hummed thoughtfully. "Let me start answering the question with another…..tell me son," he pointed at Dexter on Ash's hand, "What is that?"

"It's my personal assistant—Dexter. A prototype of A.I. technology by Professor Oa—"

"Ah…Technology!," Milton interrupted with an enlightening tone, "Television—a technology, vehicles—technology, extravagant clothing—technology, mass construction—of course technology. Did you know son, even then kind of electrical poke balls on your belt are a product of the technological boom?

But, in our days even the poke ball used to be made of natural materials. There wasn't any technology. No electricity either. We played under the sun and enjoyed under the shade of trees all the day with our Pokémon. Just like…just like how they still lived in the Viridian Forests.

Pokémon weren't used for selfish deeds and they were treated equally with humans."

Ash listened and nodded in understanding, "Yeah I've heard from my mom too," said Ash, "The technological boom in the last fifty years was enormous. I see what you say, but that doesn't—"

"I'm coming there son….Even been to Gringey City?"

Ash cringed the name of the Kanto City. That was the place where he caught his Muk. Administered by lazy officials, the city was literally a trash heap, "Eww, I know that place alright. It even smells dead," Ash exclaimed, remembering his journey.

"But, you think, Larousse is far better. Don't you?"

"It looks good Milton. I went there too, it's a nice place to be," he said remembering the technologically rich city, where he had encountered a couple of Deoxys.

"Have you seen their dump yards? Their drainages. Where do you think their industries and facilities drain the polluted water into?"

Ash remained silent.

Milton continued,

"The oceans. Not only Larousse, every other city does the same thing. But how do you think the waters still look clean when you travel across seas or drink water from rivers?"

Ash thought for a second but couldn't come up with an answer to the question. However, on the other hand Misty looked at the door to the other room that housed the recovering Suicune.

"I see Miss Water flower figured out the answer to my question."

Misty looked back to Milton with a speculative expression on his face. "Are you serious? Does Suicune roam around the whole world cleaning the water bodies?"

Milton nodded, "One of Suicune ability is to be able to purify water. It just used to be an ability until a century ago, now it uses it to execute its compulsive duty…of cleaning other people's _dirt._ If it were not for the Suicune and the other legendary water type watching your water reserves, humankind would have been finished before you were even born.

Tell me son, did it rain in Orange islands last year as it used to every year?" He looked at Rudy.

Rudy blinked his eyes, "no sir. The rains have been decreasing by every year."

"Miss Water Flower, what is Suicune called?"

Misty thought for a second, "Umm…Embodiment of northern winds…"

Milton nodded and then looked at Rudy, "Now, did you understand why you don't have regular rains in Orange?...Orange is located in the southern hemisphere. You don't get rain without the northern winds carrying the clouds from the hotter northern hemisphere to south. Many areas in the southern hemisphere have turned to barren lands too."

The trio understood every single word Milton said, thanks to the geography classes they had in school. Even Pikachu nodded. Just a day ago, they came to know the barren nature of terrain in Orre.

Milton continue, "Legendary Pokémon— gods, as the other Pokémon address them as are the embodiment of the forces of nature. They keep the world balanced. Each legendary Pokémon has its duties, and each hence has unique burdens of its own—considering the worsening conditions caused by humans.

Suicune who checks the cleanliness of water bodies by purifying them often sustains bad health due to the water's pollution poising its own body. It needs to rest every so often. Now it can't go to a _Pokémon center _to get rejuvenated, can it? Of course not." He said muttering something under his breath, "selfish, lame, people."

"So _you_ help it my treating it yourself?" Rudy asked skeptically.

"Of course not," Milton replied with a faint chuckle, "Mother nature had created people for that cause too."

Ash and Misty looked confused and Rudy raised an eyebrow.

"Once in several years a kid is born in Viridian Forest, who possesses special powers gifted by the nature itself. He will grow up to use them and assist the legendary Pokémon in anyway possible…Healing, Telepathy, Psychic powers are just a few of his traits. B-but," Milton stared away from group, "E-even they are being polluted by the mankind."

"W-what do you mean?" Ash asked in shock, "Who are those people? and what do you mean by, they are being polluted too?"

"Healers, they are called healers. It's been said that five of them exist at a time on the face of this planet. If one healer dies, another one is _born._ Most of them reside in Viridian City, at least they used to…"

"Continue!" Ash urged when the old man paused to take in air. Ash's curiosity was getting the better of him.

"I spent my whole life searching for them. Now I know four of them. One of them is my niece Yellow."

"Yellow is a healer?" Ash said slowly, "She's just a kid."

"She is. That is the problem. She's not yet ready to help Suicune, let alone the other Legendries. Then there is Giovanni the second healer," Milton said, anguish dripping in his voice. "The most polluted amongst all!"

The group gasped at the name of Team Rocket head, "Giovanni is a healer. How can that be even possible?"

"Even the very pure can be lured by material pleasure son. So, was the great champion master of this world, and the champion of Kanto"

"Y-you mean, Lance's a Healer too!" Rudy blurted out in shock, "Wow!"

"Now you know what to attribute to, his mastery in Pokémon battling. He may not be evil minded, but his craving for power and prestige have distracted him from performing his duties. Not that he completely ignored them, but his effort isn't just enough. After all he's a human being too, and the fact remains that he grew in Blackthorn City, which means he may not be aware of these things."

Misty nodded, "…and the work he does in Pokémon G-men against crime cannot to be ignored too," she said supporting her region's Champion.

"….and **I** am the fourth one," Milton said, pausing dramatically.

The trio looked at the old man with a stunned expression on their faces.

"Surprised eh?" he said looking at Rudy, who earlier commented about Milton helping Suicune. "So I do help heal it son, or at least I used to."

Sitting beside Rudy, Ash was having thoughts of his own.

_I don't believe this…Healers? I never even heard about them. Should I believe him?..._Ash asked himself_.._. _But why would a dying man lie? And why's he have a Suicune listening to him? Perhaps he _is_ telling the truth. Lance's powers sums up to that. Besides, he still did not answer by question as to how Suicune was injured._

Ash cleared his throat.

"So Milton, Yellow, Giovanni, Lance and You, four in all. But who is the fifth one?" Ash asked.

"That's still a mystery son."

There was a moment of silence, which was broken only by Kevin opening and closing the door to take out the trash. Milton drank some water and continued.

"I've been searching for him or her for a long time, but in vain. However, it turns out that the knowledge about the existence healers is not confined to us alone. The attack on Viridian villages and on Suicune suggest just that."

"Huh?!"

"If my guesses are correct _**they're**_ trying to hunt down the healers." Milton said.

"But why and who are **they**?" Ash asked in anger.

"**They **are perhaps someone who find Healers as a threat to their selfish deeds. I'm not sure why. But I do understand that, they used Suicune to track me down, when the Pokémon came to me," Milton replied. "In that case, they will come again to kill us. It is highly crucial that I find and warn the fifth healer before that happens.

Less than a month ago, my village in Viridian was stricken down. You have witnessed the aftermath yourself mister Ketchum. I was almost killed. _They _had followed Suicune to our village a-and killed us all, just to finish off me. So..many innocent lives."

"Don't feel bad Milton," Misty soothed.

"So, there you go mister Ketchum. You've got the answer—how Suicune ended up with bullets in his leg and I ended up like this?" he finished in a surprisingly normal as though he was giving weather report.

Ash nodded.

Milton sighed and then started coughing violently.

Kevin hurried and fed him some water from a ceramic glass. "I think he needs to rest," Kevin said looking at the teenagers.

The trio nodded and left the room one by one.

* * *

_**Hours later**_

The day progressed without any excitement. The trio decided to stay with Milton few more days and look after him and Suicune. Suicune was still in bad shape. Misty and Rudy made the lunch and Kevin and Ash collected firewood. Ash then fed the Pokémon and swept the house.

It was almost evening and the sky was lit orange by the setting sun. Ash, Misty and Rudy were now out of the cabin and were exploring the woods.

"Do you think the old man was speaking the truth?" Rudy asked, kicking a branch away in the path. The trio had just been drowned in and out of an ocean of knowledge and fact that nothing Milton said have a solid reference bothered him very much.

"I think so," Misty replied, "What do you say Ash?"

"Hmm…Whatever he said sure does sum up with the reality," Ash said, "But why will a dying man bluff anyway?"

"Do you think we should inform that Yellow girl about him?...after all he's her uncle and all," Rudy questioned.

"No," Ash said flatly, "All this remains between us. Because in her book Milton already died. You must have seen her cry all the next day. I do not want to see her tear up again, and as far as telling her about her being a healer goes, I'll deal it myself.

Misty and Rudy nodded, "By the way Ash, you still didn't tell us what the hell happened to you last night. You've kind of freaked out!" Rudy said.

"You freaked me out alright," Misty giggled, "That was some power. Hitting a heavy fire hydrant like that was completely—"

"Weird?" Ash finished.

"That's not what I wanted to say."

Ash shrugged. "I don't understand what has happened to me myself. I was just upset and angry with myself," he said kicking another stone in their path. They had walked a lot of distance along the coastline, enjoying the warm water of the morning sea wash into their boots. Of course, sand getting into their boot would cause a problem later on.

Just then, Ash's watch began to beep and vibrate. "Dexter?"

"_Sir, you need to see this,"_ The AI assistant reported in a frantic tone, "It's a video clip from a news channel in Cerulean City."

Misty rushed behind Ash, as he brought the watch upto his face and turned on the holographic screen. A news channel's video played on it. A news reporter was hiding behind a car with microphone in his hand and filming a group of seven thugs breaking into a home.

The Ursaring of one of the grunts roared and destroyed the door to a home with its huge paw. The family in it screamed and ran out of the house. Loud noised of clattering echoed out of the house before the group came out. They then went into another house.

The reporter began to speak.

"_As you can see here, an unknown group of trainers or more like grunts have shown up at the cerulean city square. They have already attacked the Cerulean gym, and upon finding nothing, they are now attacking each house in the city with their monstrous Pokémon in search of someone or something. The group calls themselves Team Snagem. Citizens be aware and stay cautious. The police couldn't do anything to stop them." The reporter said. _

Dexter cut the video off.

Misty looked at the boys with worried eyes, "My sisters, gym, I need to get back. I hope they're are okay!"

Dexter beeped again, _"Sir, a call from Kevin."_

"Hello, Kevin did you see the news?" Ash asked. "What?...No TV yeah I forgot,….oh…um…y-yea sure. I'll come back right now. Bye." Ash cut the call.

He looked at Misty and Rudy, "It was Kevin, he says Milton's is in serious condition."

"What now?" Misty asked panicking.

Ash pulled out a poke ball, "Here,...take Braviary, he can carry you both back to the City. I'll go back to the cottage and check upon Milton."

The duo nodded and instantly flew away atop Braviary in the direction of the City.

Ash turned back on his path.

* * *

When he was nearing the cottage, he could already hear Milton coughing violently. Ash quickened his pace and dashed into the cottage. Milton was on the bed with his hand clenching his chest. Kevin looked worriedly at him holding several pills in his hand, which had failed to cure his health completely.

Most surprisingly, Suicune had come out of its room and was standing by the side of his bed. Its long white tails floating by and holding the old man's hand.

A few coughs later Milton managed to look at Ash. "Ash!" the old man gasped at the sight of the raven-haired trainer and held his hand. "I'm glad that you could make it back in time."

"Milton!" Ash said worriedly, "Y-you're g-gonna be alright. Let's go to Cerulean hospital."

"No, listen to me carefully son. I still have some life left in me, so let me use it to speak a few important things to you before I leave this world." He requested coughing intermittently.

Ash nodded.

"My time in this world is over. But can you complete what I failed to son? For me?" he asked in a shaky tone, "Will you?"

Ash looked at the old man with a confused expression etched on his face. Milton's grip on Ash's hand tightened and Ash could feel his whole body shake. He was expecting an answer but Ash had none. This was all too sudden and he had more responsibilities for himself. His dreams, ambitions.

"B-But, I can't," Ash said finally, "I'm not a h-healer. I was born in Pallet and brought up along with a fool called Gary. I don't have special powers. I'm just a normal person, failing as usual to in achieving my dream. I have my dreams, my ambitions."

Milton clenched Ash's shirt, "If whatever the legends I heard about Ash Ketchum were true, he'd have accepted my request by now. Tell me Ash, what is your dream?"

"T-to become a Pokémon master."

"Are my requests not in line with your ambitions then? Pokémon Master doesn't mean just defeating every single trainer you come across. A true Pokémon master should always accept responsibility of saving the world, be it the Pokémon's or of the human's."

Ash gulped. How could he—a normal person do the work of a healer. He couldn't assist legendary, couldn't heal them and definitely not protect them. He looked at the old man into his eyes. But whatever Milton said regarding Pokémon Master struck a chord in him. He may not be gifted Healer, but he had to do his best to help restore the order of Healers, to assist the legendary Pokémon.

"What exactly do you want me to do Milton?"

Milton sighed in relief. "Ash, Thank you Ash. First, please search for the fifth healer. He needs to be informed about the murders who are plotting against him, before he is hunt down by _them._ Then protect them, the fifth healer and Yellow, with all your might, they are very important for the survival of humankind.

Find out who and why someone is killing then and see to it that the culprits are brought to justice. Groom my little girl into a good Healer. Take her under your care. Be her guardian. Make her your apprentice."

"Apprentice?" Ash interrupted, "I'm not qualified to take-"

"You'll be. A frontier brain has to take apprentices and train them, in the battle facility."

Ash was stumped. He never told Milton about the offer Brandon gave him, or his struggle to get to a place near Orre. "B-But how'd you know that I was offered to be a fro-"

"I'm a healer…"

"I don't even know if I'll be able to pass the first test battle frontier's putting me through."

Milton released his grip on Ash's shirt and put his hand on his shirt, "Listen Ash, I have confidence in you, weather you have confidence in yourself or not is for you to resolve. But, the third thing I need you to do is, take care of Suicune."

Suicune let out a slow growl of disapproval and looked at Ash who looked back.

Ash then turned back to Milton, "You're kidding right, even it seems to disagree. Like I said, I'm not a healer, no legendary will accept my words."

"Ash! Don't say that again. Remember, a Healer Is also a human being, just with some powers. Even he's made of flesh and bones, only difference between him and you is, he'll be able to do things easily than you. Never underestimate yourself son."

"Yeah, but I'm not even its trainer."

"My pocket, please?" Milton said calmly.

Ash put his hand into Milton's pant pocket and pulled out a ball. He then enlarged it, "A-A summon ball?"

"You're right Ash. No Pokémon, not even the normal ones will listen to your words unless—."

"—unless I capture it. Yeah but-"

"Can't you do that?"

"I've defeated legendries before-"

"Then?"

Ash paused for a second and looked at Suicune, and then looked back at Milton. He looked at the summon ball, "Isn't it wrong?...to capture a legendary?"

Milton didn't answer right away. He had to convince Ash somehow.

"My son! If it were wrong Suicune would've dumped us and run away by now…" he said pointing to the legendary. Ash looked at Suicune who was looking at both of them a with calm expression on its face. Milton then turned to Suicune, "Suicune, will you obey Ash Ketchum if he defeats you in a one on one Pokémon battle?"

"Raurr," it nodded in approval.

"Besides, Summon ball isn't actual capture—"he started to cough violently. He motioned for Suicune to come near, and the legendary complied. Milton placed his hand on the legendary fore head.

A faint glow of green occurred at the interface of their contact. "I'm healing you for the last time, with whatever life I've got." He turned to Ash, "Take care of each other you two." He turned back to Suicune, "Goodbye my old friend."

Milton closed his eyes, and his hands fell limp on the bed. The other two in the room to closed their eyes mournfully. Pikachu who watched the whole thing, had tears in its eyes.

There was an eerie moment of silence in the room, and a second later Suicune cried out loud into the night air. A healer was dead.

* * *

**A/N-**

This chapter may be void of any action. But it's aim was to explain a _PART _of the situation around which the story revolves. I make no promises, but the next chapter _may be _coming soon.

1. Comment on my writing style.

2. Is the story getting interesting?

3. Do you want explanation for anything that has happened so far? (like what happened to Pidgeot?)

4. If anyone could guess what Ash's Battle Facility would be, can you think of any title for him?

Happy Reading

**Skywa1ker**


	9. Trigger Unhappy

**Trigger Unhappy**

* * *

Under the dark sky only lit by a faint aurora, the waves crashed into each other and roared into the sickening silence of the sea. A lone ship floated like a continent on the waters undeterred by the wild waves. The thousand feet lengthy metallic vessel moved too fast for its huge size.

Its modestly sized bridge wasn't well lit and had only the topmost floor working, probably due to lack of crew. Its deck was flat and endless and wetted by the sprinkling water from the crashing waves.

A pirate and a naval uniformed officer were its sole sailors, stationed on the bridge. The pirate who looked like he was in command stood peacefully near the luge glass panes that wind shielded the bridge and gazed into the dark sea. The captain unlike his commanding officer was into riding the ship as he handled the wheel and several other controls of the ship with an unparalleled finesse.

A few seconds later the large vessel came to a halt, letting a few more waves' crash into its hull.

"Captain, ring the battle groups, and order formation….we head back to the base tonight," the older man said. "I'm leaving the ship under you till he arrives. It seems one of our allies in Sinnoh is in some kind of trouble."

His tone was confident and commanding. His body chiseled out by the rough voyages he had endured and his face wrinkled at places signifying his old age and innate experience of a sailor. His muscular yet modestly sized body sported a full length, dark colored coat with golden stripes to edge and lavender khaki pants belted and had black boots. An insignia clad sailor cap to show off his seniority.

The other man was in a naval uniform unlike his pirate looking commander. He nodded and pulled the trigger over his head. The ship bellowed into the endless sea without an echo.

A few seconds later two submarines one blue and other red leveled out on either sides of the ship. Both of which were half the length of the ship.

The captain pulled out the intercom and pressed the button, "This is captain Fitzwilliam. Delta formation…ASAP. Set course to Sea cave Island. We're heading back to base."

* * *

Ash stood shaking with tears in his eyes as he witnessed the scene in front of him. Unlike him, his Pokémon Feraligatr and Typhlosion showed no emotional expressions on their faces as they lowered Milton's body into the pit they had just dug, and started filling it with mud. Suicune who was standing as tall as the raven haired trainer beside him showed no emotion too. Even Pikachu seemed to be on the verge of crying.

Kevin literally cried to sleep.

Ash wiped a tear off his cheek and looked the legendary. A frown of confusion etched on his face. Suicune's lack of empathy bewildered him, he turned to the water type and spoke up in a shaky tone.

"How could you not feel sad about Milton dying?" He said stammering. "W-wasn't he your friend?"

Suicune didn't respond but looked into the sky with expression less face.

"Answer me!" Ash pushed a little too hard on its leg.

Suicune looked at his with a sympathetic face.

"Oh how could you? You can't even speak." Ash grumbled, "At least you could stop acting like nothing happened at all you know. Your caretaker just died. Now I have to search for the new healer. I got so much pressure on my head as it is. Pokémon champions league, Battle frontier and the stupid challenge and what no-"

"I do"

Ash blinked, in surprise if not in shock. Did he just hear someone say something? Was he finally losing it? Was he going insane? There was no human beside him. He looked around to make sure. Then where did the voice come from? Was it his inner voice or something like that?

He then notice Suicune enveloped by a faint aura, "I do feel for the old man."

Suicune did not move its lips nor did it open its mouth. It just looked at Ash and then looked back into the sky.

'Telepathy' Ash thought. His was stilled surprised as the legendary continued…

The aura around Suicune glowed more as it spoke, "This may be your first time witnessing someone's death, but not mine…..I've seen battles, murders, brutal accidents and lost several dear ones myself."

"Ash, you are a good person. I can see it. But you harbor a lot of emotions. Emotions that overwhelm your abilities when you need them the most. it's your weakness."

Ash took a defensive stance.

"You're sayin that I should be emotionless, just like…just like Paul? That's not gonna happen."

"I didn't mean that." Suicune sighed, "See…even now you got overwhelmed by your emotions and failed to decipher the essence of my words. You've been chosen for the task for a reason. Respect it. "

"How can I? I's been almost a month! And I still couldn't figure out a way to get to the place where I was asked to. I missed the only ship that was to go there, just cuz I met with an accident, and now I'm stuck here. How can I accomplish what all Milton said, if I couldn't even do what Brandon asked me to do."

Suicune turned around to face Ash and looked him directly into his brown eyes. "Fear. I sense and lot of fear in you. Fear leads to suffering, something the mortals are too used to dwell in. Fear makes them commit evil deeds. I'm ashamed that Milton left me with you."

Ash looked undeterred by the Suicune's sharp gaze that threatened to pierce into his eyes. His expression changed from a defeated one to that of anger and the then to rage.

He pulled out an enlarged poke ball and brought it up to his face between him and Suicune. "Get ready to be captured."

Suicune smiled. It hopped back and took a position several feet away. Ash threw the poke ball and out of it materialized the forest Pokémon. Sceptile jumped on the ground with a thud and stared at its opponent for a moment. Realizing who it was it bowed down a little. Suicune showed no response besides a low growl.

Sceptile looked back at Ash and was surprised to find his trainer sport a serious expression on his face unlike the usual determined or excited one. '_Finally a real battle_' Sceptile thought gripping hard on its signature twig, '_how it that I'm always up against a legendary? Suicune couldn't be as hard to beat as Darkrai is…or may be…'_

"Sceptile" Ash called.

The grass type looked at its trainer still in a battle stance.

"I need you to win this battle and I need to you to do it by yourself. I could've chosen Pikachu but I chose you…cuz you have the type advantage **and **the right size to battle Suicune.

I have trained you enough. I taught you all the moves that I ever could teach and battled with you all times. But this time our opponent is at a whole new level and no human could ever defeat it."

Ash took a deep breath. He was gonna leave his Pokémon decide his fate.

"Free reign. Go!"

Sceptile nodded, and in an ever seen fashion it spit the twig onto the ground and knelt down on one knee, putting pressure in its toes. Suicune too crouched down and took a battle stance, and in blast of smoke the two Pokémon dashed for each other.

Ash coughed as some dust infiltrated into his breath. Suicune being as fastest, covered more than half the distance between them and slammed into Sceptile. Sceptile, who took only little pain from the blow spread his hands and body outwards to ease his recoil, and slam back into Suicune with a combination of quick attack and leaf blade only to hit the bare ground.

Before Sceptile could see what had happened he was slammed into the ground by a powerful stomp from the legendary water type. He quickly recovered and using his hands for support on the ground, he used its both legs to kick on Suicune's underbelly and threw it into air.

Sceptile then shot up a torrent of razor leaf into air in Suicune's direction.

The close range razor leaf cut several places on the water type's skin. Suicune yelped in pain and began its fall to ground only to meet with a painful pound attack from the waiting Sceptile.

Ash saw the dust clear and reveal the two Pokémon panting breathlessly several feet apart and smirking at each other.

"_You fight well. You've got some really good battling experience." Suicune said._

"_I owe it all to my trainer," Sceptile said, "I haven't fought such a fast paced battle my whole life. I'm having the time of my life here."_

"_Oh really," Suicune sounded sarcastically, "We'll see about that."_

Ash could only see the Pokémon crying their respective name at each other, but understood that the two of them gained mutual respect for reach other. Something Sceptile never failed at.

Suicune roared and pounced several feet high over Sceptile.

Sceptile sent out at torrent of razor leaves towards Suicune for the second time.

But, before the leaves could make it to Suicune, the legendary breathed out enormous amount of mist.

The whole area fogged miserably. Sceptile was blinded effectively. He then saw his razor leaves fall to ground with a loud thud frozen in thick eyes.

Sceptile picked up a frozen leaf and examined it curiously. He realized it was Ice beam and a shiver ran down his spine. He threw the frozen leaf which fell to ground and shattered. Sceptile then decided against staying put in one place and began sprinting in random directions in the thick fog, all the while trying to search for Suicune.

The searching part was short lived as he soon got busy dodging several back to back Aurora Beams. An Aurora Beam burnt a nearby tree to ash. Sceptile glared at the source which was still invisible.

The dodging continued for several minutes. The only way Sceptile could dodge was by the warning the multicolor of Aurora Beam that gave off refracting through the mist.

The Beams paused for a few moments.

This time an ice beam soared in his direction from somewhere in the mist. Sceptile struggled to dodge it by hairline miss, only to be hit by anther ice beam. His arms froze leaving his disabled of using them.

The grass type tried to break the ice off by slamming his hands into the ground. But his effort proved to be useless. The chunk of ice layered on each of his arms from shoulder to hand made his hands heavy and slowed down his usually agile movement.

Finding his new low speed useless against the fast Suicune he stood stationary, left open to attack.

A few minutes of eerie silence passed as Suicune didn't attack. But the pain form the ice itself was unbearable. Suicune shivered violently from both pain and fear of being hit by another ice beam.

He could now see Suicune's silhouette hop randomly in the fog. It was too fast.

"Scep-sceptileee!" it shouted in confusion. Its arms began to turn blue, and the ice threatened to frost bite.

A little away from this action, the grass type's raven haired trainer was watching the whole scene unfurl.

"Calm down Sceptile!" Ash said form nowhere surprising the grass type. "Don't be afraid of Suicune. Don't let the fear cloud your decisions." Ash found himself repeating Suicune's words.

At first Sceptile was didn't understand what ash was saying. Nevertheless he followed his commands. He dropped down its frozen arms and stopped searching for Suicune. Closing its eyes the grass type breathed took long breaths in and out….it then took in a deep breath. The pods on it back glowed and started collecting energy.

A few moments passed before Sceptile opened its eyes.

Suddenly, it then growled and started a powerful leaf storm. The leaves shimmering with green aura encircled the grass type and began to grow in power. Sceptile crouched down and spread its frozen arms. The storm erupted laterally and the leaves shot into the mist. Some of them when as far as where Ash was standing.

Pikachu dodged a few but Ash took some cuts on his scene. The raven haired trainer was however glad knowing what Sceptile was up to. A modified counter shield was being used as…trap.

Somewhere in the mist Sceptile saw a shadow wail in pain and jump toward the sky. Sceptile put fort all the energy into his legs and pushed the ground with his legs. In the next second he was in the air above the mist and…there was Suicune in the air, too self-immersed after a jump from the leafstorm.

Sceptile opened its mouth and the light in the pods disappeared as the scene above the ground flashed in blinding light.

Suicune took the powered up solar beam full on and roared in pain.

The mist below then disappeared instantly. Both Pokémon fell to the ground, Suicune on its underbelly with legs apart, but Sceptile wasn't finished. He slammed into the ground with his frozen hands and conjured frenzy plants. The thorny roots instantly gobbled the tied Suicune to the ground.

To make sure it didn't get up, Sceptile jumped into the air and slammed the full weight of his frozen arms on the legendary. The sheath of ice broke apart and Sceptile bellowed in pain, so did Suicune.

Suicune broke the roots apart and struggled to stand up. Sceptile eye widened as he saw the beat up Pokémon get up after all that attacks. Suicune then prepared an enormous Shadow Ball in its mouth. The ball grew larger and larger by every second. Sceptile who was now holding his arm with pain backed off a few feet and looked at Suicune in horror.

An enormous blast occurred as the shadow ball left its source. Sceptile unable to move took the attack and was lifted off his feet and blasted into the tree. The grass type hit a large rock which cracked.

'Sceptile!... No…" Ash breathed but dared not move from his place.

He saw Suicune fall to its feet and collapse. Ash quickly pulled out the summon ball and threw at it. Suicune dematerialized into it and settled without a struggled.

Ash picked up the summon ball.

'_It's as if it just wanted to go in….by itself…' ash thought. _He tucked the ball into his belt. "Oh no! Sceptile, please be Okay!" Ash shouted and ran in the direction of the grass type.

* * *

"It's a nice day, isn't it professor oak?" Tracy asked sketching Kingler and Muk who were playing rock paper scissors.

"Mh-hm" Oak nodded, blinking his eye through a microscope. He then looked away from the scope and wrote some notes.

_Trainer Ash Ketchum has caught a new Pokémon. _The poke ball transfer machine said sitting in a corner.

Tracy blinked and Professor Oak jumped at the machine. "A new Pokémon after a very long type. What might it be? Ah…a summon ball. Where did Ash get one?" He took the summon ball and tossed it open. A blue colored blur broke through the glass window and dashed away.

"A Suicune!" Oak blurted out in shock, his arms hanging by his side.

"A wha-!...I didn't see anything except for the window break just like that! What the hell was that?" Tracy exclaimed.

* * *

"Rudy, do you have a phone!" Misty asked in a tense tone. "We need to call up Ash and warn him!"

"No! But the Pokémon center is nearby," Rudy replied panting as he ran behind her. "We can use the phone there."

"I hope we're not late."

* * *

Ash picked up Sceptile and slowly walked him to a nearby rock. The grass type sat down and put his signature twig back in its mouth. "You fought well Sceptile. Suicune is now with us." Ash said smiling. "Wow, what has gotten into you? I never saw you fight that good."

"Sceptileee" the grass type waved his hand smiling.

Kevin ran upto to the group with a bucket of water and Pikachu ran behind holding the first aid kit and some potions over his head. "The Pokémon center is too far. We need to treat Sceptile ourselves," Kevin said unpacking the first aid box.

"Uh…" Ash panicked, "Okay Sceptile, first your hands."

Ash dabbed a cotton in an antiseptic solution and was about to clean Sceptile wounds when…the grass type suddenly got up and pushed the trainer aside.

"Sceptile!" The grass type growled.

It prepared and energy ball in its palm shot past the raven haired trainer. Ash looked behind him in surprise. The energy ball collided with an oncoming shadow ball and an explosion pushed Ash down to the grond.

Ash fell to the ground at the close impact. The dust slowly cleared to reveal a Houndoom and Ursaring and an Umbreon growling at them. Behind the three Pokémon were three human figures, probably their trainers.

The three of them wore Black pants, grey shirt and red vests…like a uniform. Unlike Team Rocket they didn't make any stupid poses, but stood on the ground waving palms at their faces and pulling their collars for some air to get in their uniforms.

"Who the hell are you people?" Ash got up and stood protective of Sceptile, "why'd you attack us?"

Pikachu sparked electricity dangerously.

One of the three grunts walked forward. The Houndoom with him stood by his side growling and barking every now and then. The grunt looked around for a few moments and turned to Ash. "Mann…this place is so hot, I could get sun burns…."

Ash was slowly losing his temper.

"The name's Biden," he said coolly and then pointed to his companies, "He's Agrev and that's Wes. We're from Team Snagem. Now where's the Suicune kid. I don't have time. Give me our Pokémon."

Ash blinked his eyes, "What do you mean your Pokémon? Besides, I'm not free either, why don't you come sometime else?"

"Ha ha…soo funny. Perhaps Houndoom can knock that sense of humor outta you."

"No thanks!"

"Enough kid! Tell us where the Suicune is that you were battling earlier."

"No can do!" Ash replied by shrugging his shoulder, "I don't have the poke ball with me now, anyway."

"Ah! So It's in your Professor's Lab. So, tell us where your reserve Pokémon go. You don't have to trouble yourself to get it for us. Just tell us the address of your professor."

A few seconds passed before the grunts understood that Ash wouldn't speak. The man signaled for Houndoom to come forth and it did, spitting out flames. Sceptile voluntarily came forth and stood before Ash and the hell broke loose.

Sceptile being weak to fire and weak as it is after the battle with Suicune decided to dodge the flamethrowers, the only attack which this Houndoom seemed to be good at. Even few minutes into the battle Sceptile was losing pace but was much faster for Houndoom.

Umbreon charged in with shadow ball and Ursaring tried focus blast. Sceptile moved swiftly through the attacks and occasionally landed a leaf blade or two on the three Pokémon.

The battle was getting out of hand, as Sceptile was slowing down with every dodge. Ash looked at Pikachu who was beside Kevin and was watching the battle intently, clearly floored by Sceptile's finesse.

"Pikachu we need to help Sceptile, before he loses. Use Thunderbolt."

"Pi!" the electric type nodded and hopped forward.

"Stop!" Biden signaled his grunts.

Ursaring, Houndoom and Umbreon stopped in their tracks but kept an eye on the now panting Sceptile. "Very good fighter this green lizard is. Handling three opponents at once. Sceptile's been trained him well. But I see that you cannot fully utilize its potential."

"Shut up and leave us alone!" Ash shouted. "How I train my Pokémon and use them in battles is none of your business!"

"Tileeee!" the grass type concurred and resided a leaf blade to reinforce its trainer's words.

Biden ignored them and continued speaking, "Perhaps if it works under me…"

"Forget it, Sceptile's my Pokémon."

"Not anymore kid…" Biden laughed devilishly.

Ash looked beyond confused. _What the hell is he talking? Clearly he can see Sceptile obeying my orders and why is laughing? Even dark balls cannot captured a Pokémon that already belongs to a trainer. Something's totally wrong._

Biden pulled out a poke ball from his belt. The ball had weird patters over its surface. Before Ash could understand what was happening, Biden threw the poke ball at Sceptile.

Sceptile who was confused himself readied a leaf blade to knock the ball off.

Just as he powered the leaf blade a few jets of multicolored aurora jetted from the ball and caught Sceptile by hands and legs. Sceptile felt himself unable to move and struggled with the beams in the same spot.

"Oh no! Sceptile! Get out of there!" Ash shouted and ran towards the field.

"Pikapi!" The yellow mouse shouted and overtook Ash.

Just before the Ball could reach Sceptile, Pikachu jumped in the middle and took the beams for himself, and in an instant Pikachu was gone. The poke ball engulfed the electric type and landed in Biden's hand.

"What!" Biden growled, "I didn't want that rodent!"

He tucked Pikachu's ball and pulled out another snag ball.

Ash quickly reached for two more poke balls. With one he recalled Sceptile and Summoned Charizard with another. Ash grabbed Kevin by his arm and mounted Charizard. "Charizard! Take off!"

The fire type flapped its wings and struggled to hover with the heavy weights of the two humans. But managed to gain some altitude. To Ash's horror, on the ground Biden released a Pidgeot and mounted atop it.

The Pidgeot however lifted Biden easily and dashed by Charizard. In a few seconds Biden had overtaken the slowed down Charizard and stood before them.

"Where do you think you're going," Biden said calmly. "You'll stay with me until you give me the location of Suicune and hand over your Sceptile!" Biden then pulled out a snag ball. "Your Charizard will be a fine addition to my collection."

"No way!" Ash shouted.

Ash's felt his belt for Charizard's poke ball as he decided to return charizard midair. He then felt his had grip a metallic object tucked behind in his belt.

In the next instant he was pointing a handgun at Biden. Biden looked slightly shocked. "My My I never knew civilians in Kanto handled personal weapons."

"Anyway, If you kill me, you will never get your Pikachu back. By now the snag ball must've reached our base, and only I know how operate them." Biden folded his hands and smirked.

He then enlarged the snag ball and attempted to throw it at Charizard.

He didn't know why he did it but Ash instinctively shot at Pidgeot.

Those were the longest seconds of his life as he saw the bird cry in pain and die in the air. It's corpse fell thirty feet down into the ocean taking a shouting Biden down with him. Charizard caught the un-enlarged Snag Ball.

Ash's eyes widened. He looked at the hand gun that was smoking in his hand, with disgust. It was his first time shooting, let alone shooting a Pokémon. The only person he could imagine doing that was Hunter J. But even she did stoop that low, as to kill a Pokémon.

'_Fear makes humans commit evil deeds.' _

He remembered Suicune's words. His grip on the metallic weapon loosened at it slowly fell through the air below him and went down into the ocean. He looked at Kevin who was shivering in shock and clutching his back.

Charizard felt a tear drop fall on his neck. It didn't take much for him realize that Ash was crying. The fire type flew the duo and landed at the Cerulean city's entrance. Kevin got off and ran away from the pseudo dragon and its trainer.

Charizard looked at Ash still on his back for a moment. His watery eyes were still looking down.

Charizard took off with Ash towards Pallet.

* * *

**A/N -**

1. How was the chapter?

2. Am I taking too long between the chapters?

3. Do you think I have the right to start a new story?

4. What did you understand from the chapter that I did not explicitly mention?

I'll try to update much often. But you know how the life of a teenager is, and then I don't know If you people believe in horoscopes, but if you do then you should know that I'm a Gemini, and you know how they are. :-)


	10. Bon Voyage

**Bon Voyage**

* * *

"Faster!" yelled Ash. "Fly faster!"

Ash was flying on charizard. He didn't know where the fire type was taking him. He didn't bother to ask. It wasn't like he already knew where Charizard was taking him. Humans unlike Pokémon didn't really have the natural navigational capabilities.

All he wanted was to drain the sin out of his body, but soon realized dawned that harsh wind against body didn't do any good.

He had finally done what he always hated, opposed, fought against all these years; Ash Ketchum had killed a Pokémon. Not a soul on earth would believe that. It struck him like a scar on his pure soul.

Ash breathed in a whiff of fresh air. He looked at Charizard, who was flying at his maximum speed. Charizard's head seemed a good wind shield. He slowly caressed its muzzle. "Slow down buddy," and the command didn't miss in the high speed wind. Charizard slowed down. They covered good sixty miles in last one hour.

"Charizard, did you see what I did back there?"

Charizard let out a low growl and shrugged his arms.

"Well at least you don't seem to be so upset with me. That lightens up my heart a bit. But, we need to get back Pikachu ASAP. I can't imagine what they'd do with my little buddy."

Charizard roared and grumbled under his breath. He then let another growl of surprise and handed a ball to Ash.

Ash examined the object the fire type gave him. "Ah!...a snag ball. Where'd you get it?"

He looked at the Snag Ball for a few minutes. After a long examination of the spherical object, he noticed a few words on it.

_Manufactured at Reverse Devon Inc.  
Mining Corp. of Orre_

"Orre!" Ash exclaimed. "Did you see Charizard, how the grunts were all feeling sweaty and uncomfortable back there, Biden was also referring to us as outsiders. I think he's from this Orre place. That's were Team Snagem base must be."

Charizard grunted in response and continued to fly.

Ash pulled his watch upto his face. "Dexter, how far is Orre?"

The watch beeped for a few seconds, "Sir, if you're referring to the region named Orre, then its located in southern hemisphere, near to the south pole. A good two hundred miles from the coordinates you were supposed to reach. But, as they are in the same hemisphere, they are at the same distance from here…that is eight thousand miles approximately.

"Dexter turn your GPS on and Charizard get ready, we're flying there."

"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"Yes"

"Are you out of your mind? You fool!" Dexter said for the first time, "It's a forty eight hours flight **at** full speed! You'll die of cold, if not by hunger, if not by exhaustion and all that **if** Charizard survives the flight. Which, I'm sure he will not. Sir, the probability of your reaching the destination is less than 0.001 %"

"Great, then we should surely go for it."

"You'll die."

"Anything for Pikachu. I'll die anyway if I don't get my Pikachu back."

"Sappy, at least prepare before you actually fly sir. My navigational system at your service. Good luck."

In the next hour the duo landed in a small town. Luckily it had a Pokémon center. He got his Charizard and Sceptile and Hydreigon heal up by one hundred percent and had some dinner.

He bought some hot woolen clothes. A black woolen full body coat, a muffler, ear guards, hand gloves, socks and boots, and even a pair of goggles. He also bought woolen blanket for Charizard.

He knew that it wouldn't be possible for Professor Oak to teleport Pokémon all the way from Pallet to Orre, as Dexter would be completely out of range of the telecommunication distance.

Returning alive was out of question, or if put more correctly not a cause for concern.

He chose Charizard, Sceptile, Braviary, Hydreigon, and Feraligatr, he decided to leave all the others playful ones alone.

The night he called his mom.

* * *

Sitting on an upper bunk of a four bedded Pokémon center room, he sighed. It was gonna be a tough call. The full moon shone brightly through the window onto his green colored back pack that lay beside him on the bunk.

He was asleep the whole noon after shopping in the morning, so that he could prepare for the travel tonight. Dexter suggested that they travel the same night, as the moon was full and the sun would be down causing less heat. Cold night wind was better than flying in sun for several hours.

Hardly anyone came to the town, so the Pokémon center was usually empty. Nurse joy was kind enough to give him a full room and also pack good amount of food for the whole next day.

Ash sighed and readied his explanation. Dexter called his house's video phone number.

A few rings later Delia appeared on the video phone. Her slightly wrinkled face showed some sickness. She blinked a few times at the screen and smiled.

"G-good evening Ash," Delia yawned, "Darling isn't it too late…aren't you feeling sleepy?...not able to sleep?"

"Yeah mom…." Ash replied. He decided to ask her about her wrinkled face but didn't have the courage to talk to her more as what he was planning to do was no less than suicide. Deciding to dive into the topic directly he said, "I just wanted to say…that I'll be off the grid for a while."

Delia almost ate the video phone. "W-why? W-what happened?"

"Nothing, I'm going to the south for a while…"

"Where south? Jhoto?"

"South…kinda like south…pole."

Delia almost fainted, "A-Ash are you out of your mind? You cannot do that…there's no ship to the south pole. How'd you go and why do you want to go in the first place?"

"They took my Pikachu!"

Delia's eyes widened.

"Who? Why…what's happening there Ash? Please tell me."

"Mom I cannot explain anything to you yet. I don't know much myself," but he wanted to tell her everything he knew, he told her about the Healers, about yellow's parentage and her status and everything Milton told him.

Delia smiled, it was very typical of his son to get into things like this. "Ash, please remember that you're the only son I have. Please promise me that you'll return to me."

He stayed silent.

"Ash, why aren't you speaking anything?...Ash-"

Ash cut her off abruptly, "Mom do you believe in me?" he asked in a firm tone.

Delia stopped in the midst of her sobs, she looked at Ash for a few seconds. "I do Ash, but-"

"Good. Mom, now I ask you only one thing. Please just don't worry. Good bye."

* * *

The pallet native looked a little beefy with all the extra winter clothing he was wearing. Not even a single part of his body was open except for his face, which was only covered at eyes by a pair of goggles but he has the hoodie ready in case he needed. The muffler took care of his neck.

"Chaarizarrd I know Ice doesn't do anything to you but we don't know how cold it will be out there!" Ash tried to convince the fire type as he tried to force the modified blanket over its neck. He made a hole in the middle to let Charizard's head fit in. But, the fire type was all against it as it resisted its trainer's attept with all its might.

It probably thought that the blanket made him look like a buffoon.

After a good fifteen minutes of trials in vain Ash gave in and mounted the fire type, and with a swish of its mighty wings they were off into the dark sky.

* * *

"Okay Charizard, listen up."

They were several kilometers up in the air now and were heading south, at almost one eighty miles an hour. Dexter beeped every now and then warning the duo if they accidentally diverted from the path.

"We need to save your energy and prevent exhaustion, so what you'll do is fly in parabolic paths. First mount certain altitude for some time and then glide a longer distance, that way you need not flap your wings too much and for a long time. How'd that sound Dexter?"

"_According to law of conservation of energy-"_

"Excellent! Let's go charizard, climb!"

"_raurr…."_

With a mighty swing of the wings, Charizard assaulted the sky with a steep climb. Several hundreds of meters later, the fire type levelled out and glided horizontally at its maximum speed.

"Watch the pitch Charizard. Don't go too low. Dexter keep note of the altitude and warn for the next climb."

"_Aye sir."_

* * *

His plan worked perfectly. Charizard who before couldn't travel more than two hours at a stretch, flew at 180 mph for more than four hours.

"Climb!" Ash ordered some hundredth time.

"_Sir 0.083 percent complete. Forty four hours left."_

Ash's eyes widened and Charizard shifted and grunted uncomfortably. "Dexter you know you don't have to scare me like that every so often. I know we have at least forty four hours left, if you didn't count the breaks and all."

Charizard was slowing down by every hour.

"Charizard? Feeling tired?"

'raa…rr'

"Oh boy! Lets take some rest." Charizard descended a kilometers down and reached sea level. It hovered over the calm water as Ash pulled out a rubber bag from his back pack and pulled a string from it. The bag inflated rapidly into a large life boat. Ash jumped into it first and Charizard too descended into the boat slowly. Ash then released his Feraligatr.

"_Ferraaaligarorrr" the water type happily dived into water and swam in freestyle. _

Ash smiled at his Pokémon's antics, "Guard the surroundings buddy."

Charizard placed its tail fire in the middle. Ash rubbed his gloved hands desperately and placed them near the fire to warm up. "Thanks."

They spent a few minutes in silence while Ash opened some food from his back pack. He opened a bag of poke chow specially made for Charizard and handed it to Charizard. "Here ya go. Fire type special made by ol Brocko especially for you."

Charizard never admitted but he really missed Brock's cooking. He had gotten really tired of eating health biased food they used to feed him in Charisific valley. Brock's food was both healthy and delicious. He couldn't resist but eat the whole bag. He was hungry after all.

But, what confused Charizard was his trainer. He hadn't even taken in even a bite.

Charizard grunted slowly and pointed to Ash.

"Oh me? It's only been for hours. I didn't bring enough food for me. Don't hesitate to eat yours though. I brought enough of yours, thought you might need it after all the flying and all."

Even the fire type's heart melted. His trainer had reduced his own food to carry more for his. He could never fail Ash. Ever.

"Is it me just me or is the sun rising too slowly today?"

_Dexter beeped. "Sir, as we're moving away from the equator, the sun appears to rise slowly. My calculations say that you'll not have an over head sun along your travel."_

Ash mused for a moment and blinked his eyes, "Uh..yeah, I knew that."

Charizard grunted and smirked.

"_Of course, you did sir. I'll bet you knew that you'll not have a day for another six months." _

Ash jumped in surprise rocking the boat a bit. "What the-. Continuous nights for six months at a stretch. Dexter, you've got to be Kidding!"

"_I wish I did sir. But, that's how it works in Polar Regions." Dexter replies, "You see…after the solar equino-"_

"I get it," Ash cut Dexter abruptly, "No geography lessons please. Had a lot of them in school."

* * *

The duo was airborne again. They decided to take break every four hours. Luckily the boat was deflatable. They continued their flight at near Mach speed. Every now and then there would be a Wailmer or Wailord surfacing over the sea sprouting out water. A wailord even went to the extent of carryin then for a few miles.

But the sea route was too slow.

So, they continued their flight. 10 hours into the journey and with two short breaks, Dexter counted 20.8 percent of their flight complete. The rest 80 percent accounted to 38 hours more extended flight.

"Climb!"

'**rauurrr'**

* * *

**A/N-**

I'm not gonna ask anything. I know there are a few mistakes. But I'll edit later. Enjoy the story.

Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.  
Nothing like a good review to motivate.

Signing off

**Skywa1ker**


End file.
